Crimson eyes
by x0chu0x
Summary: When Sasha is pulled to a devasted Hyrule and is asked to help the hero, she has no other choice but to accept. Between deadly fights and new discoveries she meets a strange red eyed boy. Her adventure had begun...
1. Chapter 1

THROB

Her head hurt a bit.

THROB

OK that was an understatement. It felt like a ball had hit her in the face rather roughly. It hurt. She put a hand on her forehead and tried to crack open an eye.

And quickly changed her mind. The bright light she had seen nearly made her eyes melt in their sockets and-

Anyway let just say that it wasn't a good idea.

She tried to remember where she was. The cold floor under her back surely didn't feel like her bed. She had been in her bedroom, drawing (instead of studying) a dog or was it a dead frog ? She wasn't sure anymore. Not that it was really important. she had heard a loud _CRACK_ and when she had turned around she only had seen a flash of light and then... nothing.

She groaned, the theory of a ball smacking hard in her head still remained. Unfortunatly she will have to look around her to prove it wrong or right ( and in that case to find the damn ball and make it eat to the person who nearly killed her ).

Bravely she opened her grey eyes and saw...nothing.

_Great !_

Everything was in a blurr, she only vaguely discerned something green floating.

_You're losing it girl, because it is definitely NOT possible. _

She carefully sat up with her back vigurously protesting. Her vision cleared and her jaw dropped : there, some feet away from her was a boy with ridiculous green looked like some oversized T-shirt with a brown belt and a white thing that clinged to his legs and arms. Even if it looked strange she had to admit that it fit him perfectly, the silly hat that was on his head however didn't looked so awesome.

Standing up, she made her way toward him not noticing anything else ( she wasn't in her bedroom after all !) . He was at least a head taller than her-which wasn't really difficult, she was rather small. His blond bang was moving as if there had been a breeze and he seemed peacefully asleep.

_Sleeping when he doesn't even touch the ground that's what I call a heavy sleeper _she thought incredulously.

She made to touch his face when a deep baritone voice echoed in the room which she (finally!) noticed. Everything was glowing. Even the floor semmed to emite a peaceful white blue light.

_Where the hell am I ?_

« Don't touch him Sasha, the hero isn't ready yet. »

She turned quickly, her heart racing and earned a small and painful _CRACK_ from her neck.

OK someting was really off. Where did that small, fat, old man come from ? He was wearing some kind of robe like the ones monks used to wear in the past but his was brown and yellow with a golden belt and symbols at the end of his sleeves and down his outfit that was touching the ground.

« Er...Hello. » she managed to sqweak in spite of her fear.

« Hello child » He answered without moving from his spot.

« I...W-who are you mister ? »

« I go by the name of Rauru young one. »

She looked around her and sighed.

« Do you know where we are mister Rauru ? »

« Yes. »

She waited for him to continue and when it became clear he wasn't going to tell her if she didn't ask, she voiced her question.

« And may I ask where are we ? »

« We are in the realm but you can almost say that we are in the temple of light in the kingdom of Hyrule. »

There was a long silence.

« Hyrule ? »

« Yes. »

« The realm ? »

« Yes. »

That was when she began to loose her calm.

« I'm sorry but i don't know this place, actually I don't even know how I came here. »

« I was the one who bring you here. »

« Oh...And... Why ? » she asked taking a step back.

_I just HAD to meet a psychopat, I want to cry._

« This kingdom needs help. »

« W-Wh-What ? »

With a patience that left Sasha in awe Rauru began to explain how at the dawn of time three goddesses came down from heaven and built this world ( she didn't really catch their name). When they went away they left behind them the Triforce : a powerful artifact (a/n : spelling please someone ) to protect those lands ; but that nowadays some big evil bastard, whose name was Gan or Gau something ( she had never been good with name ), stole the piece which represented the strenght and proclaimed himself king of Hyrule. Which he wasn't really good at because Rauru said that the kingdomm was ruined and only few towns survived. He also explained that the two others pieces went to people who were worthy to become their protectors.

Then he pointed in a lazy movement the boy in green and say that he had inherited the piece of courage and that he was the hero of time who had to bring back peace.

Here Sasha started to have a headache but refused to complained.

_Poor boy, I advise you to stay asleep._

Rauru explained a system of temples and sages. He spoke about a princess of destiny who had to hide from Ganon ( she caught the begining of his name this time ! ) because she possessed the piece of wisdom. And FINALLY he told her about the reason that bought her in this mess.

« The hero of time isn't supposed to wake up for at least four months but I fear that by the time he does there wouldn't be any kingdom left to save anymore. The power of the king of evil is even corrupting the earth, in four months there won't be anything left. So i ask the goddesses to choose someone to protect those lands until the hero can. And they brought you. »

There was an other silence.

« Let me resume please. I'm in another world, because it possibly can't be mine and I have to help a hero to save everyone ? »

« That is it little one. »

« Or all of this can be a dream. » she stated hopefully « And I just have to wake up. » she pinched her arm. « Ouch ! »

« I fear this isn't a dream child. »

« Are you telling me that nobody in THIS world can do anything ? I mean if you put all your hopes in me you will be disappointed ! »

« I don't think so. »

« THERE MUST BE SOMEONE HERE WHO IS ABLE TO DO THE SAME IF NOT MORE THAN ME ! IT'S THEIR WORLD AFTER ALL!! » she shouted, unleashing her frustration.

« The godesses choose you not someone else » Rauru answered in his calm voice.

She looked at him incredulously.

« I hope you realised that I've a life in my world, I can't just disappear to help some people I didn't even know about an hour ago ! »

« If you want to go back I will send you back but please reconsider it. » his face stayed calm but Sasha noticed a note of despair in his voice.

« I want to... to think a bit. »she sighed.

Rauru who hadn't even move since the begining of this meeting let his face lighted up with hope.

_It's disturbing for an old man._

« Of course little one, I am not forcing you »

_Not at all_ she thought sarcastically.

With that the old man disappeared in a yellow mist. Sasha continued to fixe the spot he occuped for a good minute before she realised he wasn't there anymore. She scowled and turned her head to the sleeping boy.

_A hero ? Poor guy I wish you good luck because you'll need it._

She tried to weight the pros and cons. On one hand she could help innocent people, her plain and boring life could take a totally different turn.

But on the other it would be dangerous and she wasn't sure she was ready to die (sixteen years seemed really short all of sudden). She wouldn't see her family for a while, that's if she saw them again at all. She also wasn't sure she COULD, I mean she had always hated sport so her body wasn't built for it (she wasn't fat but she had some curves she would have prefered where on someone else) and she was pretty sure that taking down an evil git involved running.

She took another glance at the boy and felt sad for him.

Suddently she took her decision. It wasn't fair that the fate of a world was on the shoulders of a single person, a teenager whereas some adults refused to even move. He needed help even if it wasn't much. Anyway if she refused she was certain it would haunt her for the rest of her life. She couldn't believe she was going to say that. It felt strange to think that the most important decisions in a life could be taken so quickly but...

« I accept! » she shouted not knowing where the strange old man was. He reappeared next to her, scaring the hell out of her in the process.

« Thank you. » he said in a granfather voice. « However you will not go alone. »

She looked at him with a confused expression. Didn't he say no one could help except her ?

A little ball of pink light with wings came out from behind the man and the girl looked at it with wide eyes.

« This is Alinor, she is a healing fairy. She accepted to help you in your journey. »

_Oh my god ! So cute !_

« Hi! » the fairy sqweak excitely. « I'm very honored to be able to help you. I'll show you around so don't fear! »

« Er...Hello Alinor, my name is Sasha. » she introduced herself in a shy voice.

The young girl smiled as the fairy sat down on her head with a 'sparkly' noise. She was suddently really happy to have say yes.

« Another thing before you go » Rauru added. « Here are weapons that will help you protect yourself and a bag you will surely need. »

He gave her a beautiful green and golden bow with its arrows in their quiver and two daggers on which were engrave runes she didn't know and the symbol of the Triforce.

« Thanks. » she said taking them. She placed one dagger at her belt ( a bit uncomfortable but she would survive) the other in the brown bag. She also attached the bow to it with the leather strings that were hanging down from the bag and the quiver found its place on her right hip.

She put the bag on her shoulders and took a deep breath.

« Well...I think I'm ready. Alinor ? »

« Me too ! Let's go ! »

She nearly laughted at the fairy but she was quite sure it was because of her nerves. She wouldn't have laught for nothing she wasn't mad after all...not yet at least. Rauru smiled a last time.

« Good luck child and thank you in the name of all this world »

_Great now I don't feel any pressure._

She gave him a shaky smile and with that there was another bright light that blind her and the fairy. She closed her eyes do block it and when she opened them they were standing on a small platform made of stone with a strange symbol and the Triforce engraved on it.

She looked around. She was in some kind of room in what looked like a castle. Behind her were three shiny stones, a green, a red and a blue which were floating above an altar and really intrigued her. She could also discern a large door that was literaly a part of the wall, however she couldn't examined it further because of Alinor whose voice echoed in the huge room.

« This is the temple of light, it's the only place that wasn't corrupt or destroy at all by the king of evil because its sage is already awake. »

No need to be a genious to understand that she was talking about Rauru. After all she met him in a GLOWING room.

« This way Sacha, this way. We need to get out. »

The young girl turned, she could feel her heart beat at a frightening pace in her chest and her hands became sweaty. She glanced at herself : her black trainers, blue jeans and white T-shirt were sure to clash with this world fashion but right now she didn't care. Sasha sighed trying to calm her heart and took her first step toward the exit.

_Everything is going to be alright._


	2. Chapter 2

Last time I forgot a few things so:

I must remind everyone of the fact that I don't own anything.

In this story Sheik and Zelda are two different characters.

Your opinions are important to me so feel free to leave a review (constructive criticism is welcome but not rude remarks, I'm trying my best !)

Thanks !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Everything was going to be alright. My ass !

The moment she stepped outside of the temple she knew she shouldn't have say yes. The sky had an horrible color as if blood and ink had been spilt over the usual blue and was giving the place a really creepy aspect. The trees that once must had been beautiful and green now looked like black skeleton fingers. Even the temple who seemed clean and peaceful inside had its walls black and brown like rusted metal. It had obviously known better days. A disgusting smell of putrid corps and death made its way to her nostrils nearly making Sasha throw up in the dead grass.

_What have you got yourself into girl._

If Alinor hadn't been by her side she wouldn't be have been able to even see the ground. Her glowing lighted up her path and reassured her. Alone, she probably would have run back inside the temple and pray for someone to help her.

« It's horrible. » the young girl muster.

« Isn't it. »

« I've never never seen something so terrible. How could someone let something like that happened. »

« Ganondorf is an horrible monster. He destroyed everything and even now that there is so little left he keeps sending hordes of monsters. The hylians are hiding in the few towns that weren't burned down but even there they aren't safe. »

« And we have to fight for... that ? » she asked showing the roofs (or what must have been roofs one day)

« Yes, that Hyrule but you will see it's a marvelous place. At least it used to be. »

Sasha felt her heart ached. The landscape looked like the photos of the Second World War she saw in her history book. It already felt so...dead and she hadn't even make two steps out of the temple (just one).

« Where do you think we should go ? » The girl asked a bit depressed.

« First we have to get out of here and then...Er...We-We could try to found the princess but I don't know were she is, or maybe if we go... » she didn't finish her sentence clearly showing that she didn't know.

« You don't have an idea, right ? » Sasha said smirking.

« Not really, I must say that it's my first time trying to save the world. » Alinor squeaked as if it was a enormous flaw.

« Don't worry it's my first too. » she chuckled. « Rauru said that the sages were the ones that had to preserved the peace but that they were sleeping. So why don't we try to shake them awake? »

« That's a great idea Sasha! We will go to the Kokiri forest first it's were I was borned, there is a temple there and I know that place like my pocket, well I haven't got a pocket but... » she continued to blab while she begun to fly toward a small stair.

Sasha followed her -she was her light after all. As her foot touched the first step of the ruined stair, Alinor warned her.

« Be careful in this city there are redeads. » she said as if she was talking about the weather.

Sasha however froze in her movement and as everyone I'm sure who just learned they were walking corps in the town they were going to step into, she panicked.

« T-They are WHAT ?! »

« Redeads. » answered the little ball of light after turning around to see that her companion had stopped following her.

« B-B-But... » she mumbled looking in every direction half expecting to see that a monster was hiding behind a tree or one of those big rocks with strange eyes draw on it. « Er...If-If there are those...things why are we going there? »

« Because it's the only way out of the city but don't worry they only attack when you come too close to them. Just be prudent. »the little fairy said in a comforting voice. « Now let's go ! »

The young human gulped and with a pounding heart and shaky legs she made her way down the stairs, in a dark street.

For the first twenty minutes everything went fine, they had nearly made it through the city, Sasha hadn't screamed at all when she saw the vile creature (not that she didn't want but because her voice refused to come out when she tried, not that she complained). She however nearly fainted and who wouldn't when they saw corps that were mainly made of bones and only a bit of rotten flesh that was hanging down from their members and deformed faces with – nevermind let just say that they scared the life out of her.

So as I was saying they almost made it to the exit of the city when everything went terribly wrong.

Arriving at some kind of place with an old fountain, Alinor turned to look at Sasha explaining how this place used to be the most important market of all the kingdom and pointed to a gate saying the castle was a bit ahead. The young girl looked up from the ground she was fixing in order to prevent herself from falling over remains of burned houses and froze.

She tried to speak but her voice didn't come out once again, even her body refused to move, her mouth was the only thing to obliged. She didn't want to see what was going to happen but her eyes brushed away the order.

Alinor looked at her friend, who was paling more and more, still flying. She was about to stop and asked what happened hit something. It was her time to stop breathing. She turned around really slowly fearing what she would see and when she saw she nearly dropped dead on the floor. Empty sockets were fixing her. A sinister groan, like a long lamentation echoed through the place. All the redeads slowly begun to made their way toward the two horrified living beings.

« Run Sasha ! » the fairy shouted showing her friend the way.

Recovering her senses the young human broke into a sprint that would have left some champions in her world scratching their heads ( fear gives you wings XP). However as she came near the gate that led to the plain a cry (the kind of cry you imagine for a banshee) pierced her ears and stopped her flight mid step.

Her eyes widened in fear upon realizing that she couldn't move anymore.

« Struggle Sasha it will break the paralysis ! » screamed her friend who were turning back on her 'steps' to help her.

_What does she think I'm doing ?!_

« SASHA! »

_I'm not knitting some fucking soc- _she cried in her mind.

Her thoughts were brought to an end when a bony hand wrapped itself around her neck. She could feel the breath of the monster on her shoulders and her own stop. Her heart was beating at a pace that couldn't possibly be healthy, she was sure that if she wasn't unable to move she would have faint. The smell of dead corps invaded her nostrils.

Like in slow motion she felt the rotten teeth of the redead put more and more pressure on the skin just above her jugular and finally broke it. She didn't cry out in pain but her mind certainly was as she felt warm blood running down her shoulder wetting her T-shirt and the mouth of the creature trying to suck as much red liquid as possible.

Suddenly everything started to move at their normal pace again, Alinor crashed with all her strenght into the redead head, well it wasn't much but it was all it needed to make the monster looked up and for Sasha to get rid of her paralysis.

In a quick movement she unsheathed her dagger and stabbed her aggressor in the head with it. The redead howl in pain and let go of her. She didn't stay to see what would happened to the corp : she withdrew her weapon, grabbed Alinor who was still stunned because of the impact and dashed toward the gate a hand firmly pressed against her wound. They crossed the destroyed draw bridge, the water which arrived to her mid thight slowed her down bit and the creatures hadn't follow her, they were to slow but she kept running until her vision blurred and she collapsed on the green grass letting go of the fairy. A tear rolled down her cheek as her blood kept pouring out of her vein.

« Don't worry I'm here! I will help you! » Alinor managed to squeak in her hurry.

The fairy pushed aside Sasha's hand and put her own tiny ones on the wound. Small sparks of pink light appeared on the edge of the 'cut'. A warm feeling spread itself across the human's veins, until it felt so hot she thought her skin was melting. She grimaced, sweat was shining on her temples and as quickly as it came it disappear, her breath becoming steadier. Alinor moved her hands away and looked at her work.

« I did what I could but it will leave a scar I'm sorry. »she apologized.

« Thank you. » her friend whispered back. « But how did you- »

« I'm a healing fairy. »she said proudly. « I can nearly heal everything however we should go to Kakariko because tomorrow you will have a terrible fever and we can't stay on this field at night monsters begin to appear. »

« But it's already... »

Sasha didn't finish her sentence. She was looking at the sky that was now clear and blue. Glancing at the city they just left she saw that the red and black thing she thought was the sky was just a huge cloud that seemed to turn around the town. She felt relief wash over her. She wouldn't have like to live under a red sky for four months, it was oppressing.

« It's terrible right? It's Ganondorf's work. There are three month it was only turning around the castle, it has spread since then. » explained the tiny woman with a sad voice, but her friend wasn't listening.

_I'm so in deep trouble, I have been here for two hours and I already nearly died killed by ONE monster and I will have to fight HUNDRED._

Sasha sat up. Trying to think about something else than hordes of monsters destroying the world with only a girl and a pretty fairy to stop them, she searched the plain to see if she could find another town that wasn't too far.

« So, where is Kokoriko ? »

Alinor blinked and burst into laughing. The young girl looked at the fairy who was rolling on the floor with a confused expression.

« What did I say? »

« Hihi ! It's Kakariko...hihihihi...not...hihihi... not Kokoriko! » she told her friend before laughing even harder seeing Sasha blushed.

« It's not really nice to make fun of me you know ? »

« I know, I think it was because of my nerves. » she said once she had sobered. « And the town is near those mountains. It is at the feet of the one called the Death Mountain. »

_What a charming name. _

_« _ If we start moving now I think we should arrived before the night. »

« I hope, I don't want to see monsters right now, those redeads were enough for the day. »

They walked for three hours nearly no stop before finally arrived before the stairs which led to the city. It was later than what they had planned because Sasha was still tired due to their meeting with the redead, the sky was taking a darker shade of blue and stars began to appears.

However during their 'walk' the two spoke of many things about this world and Sasha's. They quickly became really good friends. They had discovered that in the bag Rauru had given to them there were rupees (Sasha learned it was the money of this world ) enough to enable them to survive a long time according to Alinor and that was a chance because the young girl refused to keep a T-shirt covered in blood and sweat ! She needed to buy things ! There also were a cloak, two empty bottles which were quickly filled with water when the two crossed a river on their way to Kakariko and finally tons of some kind of bread that hadn't any taste at all but that stopped the hunger really efficiently. The young human wondered briefly how had she managed to carry all off this but when she put it back on her shoulders she realized it didn't weight much.

_The first good surprise of this world. _

When they saw the stair that had a hundred of step, Sasha thought she was going to die, she groaned in despair but forced herself to climb them up.

_The last trial before being able to collapse in a bed._

They finally reached the last step although all her muscles ached. She expected her limbs to fall off her body with each movement.

The town looked like one of the miners city of the 19century of her world minus the smell. Most of the houses were made of red bricks and some were of a dirty brown. Hens were running in the streets, a man was sit under a really high tree that she didn't know, he was muttering to himself and the two made a large circle around him to avoid being too near. The streets were narrow but Sasha could see in the distance a mill with it's palms turning peacefully. There wasn't much noise because of the hour but the few people who were still outside were looking at the two with either pitying or suspicious face. They had obviously take notice of Sasha's strange dirty and blood stained outfit. The young human felt uncomfortable under their stares.

Alinor guided her to the first mansion she saw and Sasha realized to her horror that she didn't know at all the symbols that were written on the sign. She sighed.

_Great, I can't read their language. Well...At least I understand when they speak._

They entered and went to the counter. Sasha's eyes widened. Was that a pointed ear she saw on the woman that was next to her ? She rubbed her eyes and took another glance, they were still here. She looked around and saw that everyone's ears were like that. Maybe she will stand out a bit more than what she thought. Discretely she made sure that own ears were hid under her blond hair.

« How can I help yo-. » asked the man behind the counter, his voice dropping upon seeing the T-shirt and the bow that was fixed on the bag.

« We would like a room for- » began the fairy before being interrupted.

« We haven't any room left please go out. »

With that he turned around and walked away leaving behind two offended ladies.

« What an rude and unpleasant man. » Alinor whispered in her friend's ear. « Let's go somewhere else. »

Sasha nodded and in a huff the two walked out. For the rest of the evening they tried to find a place to stay but all the mansion refused, probably fearing the wrath of the king if he happened to learn that they had host a trouble maker (they couldn't blame the poor citizens but it was irritating) and when they tried ask to the inhabitants for hospitality people closed their doors without even letting them speak.

In consequences, a hour later they still didn't know where to sleep and Sasha started to feel light headed. Alinor told her it was the fever that began to kick in. They arrived in front of a bigger house near the mill. Without any hopes the girl knocked at the door. When it finally opened, she saw a woman who seemed to be in her late forties, she had raven hair, stunning green eyes and was wearing a white apron above a black and red dress. Children chat could be heard behind her.

She closed her eyes and waited to hear the sound of the closing door. She was too exhausted to waste her saliva. When no sound reached her ears, she opened her eyes surprised to see that the woman was looking at her with a worried face.

_Smart Sasha now she will think you're a weirdo._

« What are you still doing outside child ? » she remind the girl of Rauru.

« We-We are looking for a place to stay tonight and- »

« But of course ! Come in ! Come in ! It's not safe outside with all those monsters who attack at night and there is always space her- » she didn't finish her sentence as she took in the girl appearance and with wide eyes. « Oh child, what happened to you ? »

« We just- » Sasha began tiredly.

« Are you hurt ? »

« No, not any- »

« And you fairy ? »

« I don't think so but- » Alinor respond with an equal exhausted voice.

« You have fever girl. Come and sit on the couch there. » she said closing the door. « Samuel ! Will you please let this poor cat alone ! Teru go find your father and bring a cover! »

Sasha let herself fall on the couch with a relieved sigh and Alinor landed on her friend's head. She could already imagined how her muscles would hurt the next day but she forced out a sincere smile to the woman.

« Don't worry my husband is a healer he will help you. »

« Thanks. » she mumbled back.

« What is your name little one? »

« Sasha, madam. This is Alinor. » she said pointing to the fairy that as already fallen asleep.

« You can call me by my name, it's Arisa. » the woman said reassuringly.

Arisa walked toward the stairs that her husband, a tall thin man with brown hair that were turning gray, was climbing down and told him about the situation. When they looked back at Sasha, they found her fast asleep with her head tilted to the side.


	3. Chapter 3

Well... I didn't receive comments (except yours **Lil'sheep** thank you so much !!!!!!!!)

so maybe my English isn't as bad as I thought ^^

or maybe my story just really sucks. -_-'

If that the case too bad for you because I will continue it ! (Ho! Ho! Ho!)

Thanks for reading !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

It took two days for the fever to come down from its alarming temperature and another to completely disappeared.

They had moved her to a guest room upstairs. Alinor stayed with her the all time minus the break she took to go down and grab something to eat. Arisa came time to time to help the girl change her clothes, she gave her some kind of white gown to wear until she was fine. The woman burned the ruined T-shirt and washed the jeans and underwear (which made Sasha blush furiously). She took care of the girl as if she was her own daughter which made said girl really thankful. It was reassuring for someone who felt a bit lost.

Kodjo, Arisa's husband also came to check on her health and make her drink an bitter potion three times a day. Once or twice he had entered the room and had leaned against the door muttering but she only had caught bribe of words like « too much noise » or « demons those children ». He seemed to be used to have strangers in his house because he never complained about taking care of her.

_Maybe it's a habit of the family to take in people when they need help._

Their two boys, Samuel who was six and Teru who was eleven, only came when they couldn't find their cat to see if he was there. The poor beast was hiding under her bed.

On the forth day she finally was able to get up. She dressed up with her pants and a gray top Arisa had given her. It was the same kind of outfit the boy in green had been wearing when she had seen him but with long sleeves she had to rolled up in order to be able to see her hands.

When she got down, she saw Arisa who was already up cooking breakfast.

« Do you need help ? »

« No, thank you kids. It's nearly finished. » she answered brightly.

« Er...Madam? » Sasha began shyly.

« Call me Arisa please but yes what is it? »

« I-I would like to thank you for everything. No one wanted to let us in even for a night and... If there is anything I can do... »

« Don't worry dear, just don't forget to come back at least to say hello. »

« Are you sure ? I mean I can pay or help you buy thing or do some chores ? » the young girl felt really uneasy not being able to pay the family back for their kindness.

She continued to insist until the kids entered the room still half asleep.

« Sasha. » the woman began while serving the meal. « You don't have to do anything. We are used to take care of people, you're not the first and seeing how things are going in Hyrule you certainly won't be the last. But I must say that it's unusual for a girl to travel alone. Where are you going sweetie ? »

« We are going a bit souther. » Alinor answered vaguely.

« Souther? There isn't many town left in the South. Are you going to leave Hyrule ? »

« No but we are searching for someone. » the fairy said nipping her toast.

« I see. It must be an important person to you. » she winked at them. « Ah the youth of today... »

Sasha frowned. She had the uncomfortable feeling that somewhere in the conversation there had been a misunderstanding. She was about to voice her doubt when their host began to speak again.

« Now that I think about it, Kodjo is going to Lon Lon Ranch in two days, we need to buy some milk, maybe he could drop you somewhere nearer your destination. It will make you win an hour or two. What do you think about it ? »

« I don't want to be a burd- »

« It would be nice ! » The fairy cheered interrupting her friend.

« Then it's settled : you are staying until the end of the week. » Arisa said happily.

« Er...Thank you. »

« No problem child now eat you need it. Samuel ! Will you please stop it ? » the woman reprimanded the young boy who was currently trying to make as much noise as possible while drinking.

She spent all her morning playing with the children. They dragged her outside and taught her games she then understood were different versions of games of her world like hide and seek or football.

In the afternoon, she decided to go in town to buy things and visit so she took her bag upstairs and with Alinor made her way to the door. But when they arrived downstairs they spotted Kodjo speaking with someone. It was a guy Sasha was sure of it even if she couldn't see his face as he had his back to her, she also instantaneously knew he was strange. His odd blue and white clothes looked like bandages and covered every inch of his skin, only few tresses of blond hair could be seen (from were she was at least).

_I wonder how long it takes him every morning to dress up_ , she thought amused.

The wallets that were hanging from the belt on his hips clearly showed that he was also a traveler and his calm aspect (similar to the one a predator would have if it wanted to make its prey think it was safe) told her that he was a lot more experienced than her or maybe even a warrior.

The atmosphere seemed a bit tense and judging by Arisa's husband grave expression the topic of their conversation was more than serious. Unfortunately no matter how hard she tried she couldn't catch a single world. She wondered what they could be talking about. Maybe it was really important. Maybe she shouldn't be here when they were talking. Maybe the conversation should remain a secret.

She wanted to know.

She beat her lips. Curiosity was one of her main flaw. It was childish and she was sure one day it would bring her into troubles but one part of her mind was telling her to get out and the other to come nearer. There was a little battle in her head which was quickly win by the curious side. She smirked and attempted to come nearer without being seen. Alinor seemed to have the same idea because she began to advance too. They only had taken three steps when a hand fell on Sasha's shoulder.

Her heart crashed against her ribs as she barely contained a scream. The hand dragged her all the way back upstairs. And when she finally stepped off the stair she turned around to meet Arisa's green eyes. She paled seeing the dark expression of the woman.

"You shouldn't try listening to the conversations of those two, little one." the woman said in a hushed voice.

"I wasn't..."

Arisa raised an eyebrow. The girl blushed embarrassed for having been caught.

"We won't do it again, sorry." Alinor answered quickly.

"I hope because that boy isn't particularly nice. Trust me you would have been very sorry if he had seen you."

The girl gulped and nodded. Her host smiled at her as if nothing happened and went away after having pat the girl head. The human and the fairy looked at each other a bit disappointed but pretending to not have seen the two men, they walked as silence as they could to the exit never looking back fearing to anger their host again.

In consequence Sasha didn't see the crimson eye following her movements as she discretely opened the door. She, however, felt some kind of itchy feeling on the back of her neck but as it disappear almost immediately she assumed it was just her imagination.

They came back a few hours later with their purchase which consisted of clothes, accessories (because there is only so much a girl could do to save the world without a hair band), a ball for the kids (because playing football with a rock isn't as fun as one could think)- by the way her eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she saw the price of a single toy- and finally some funny little nuts that were supposed to paralyzed people (useless but necessary). Neku or Beku nuts. Something like that.

When they arrived near the house, they slowed their pace seeing the strange boy that had been talking with Kodjo walking out of the house. Who could that be ? Her curiosity kicked in once more begging for her to find the answer but she bravely resist. His eyes and Sasha's met for the shortest time ever before he disappeared in the shadows.

The young girl stopped dead in her tracks, stunned. Not because she saw him disappear, after all Rauru did it too with mist and all, it was clearly more impressive, not even because of his emotionless face that could have belong to an ice cub but because of his eyes. His right eye if she had to be precise, because the left one was hidden behind his dirty blond bang. Now that she thought about it most of his face had been covered by a mask so the only thing she saw was his bright red eye and a bit of bronzed skin. She shivered. Arisa was right : he doesn't seem nice at all.

The color of his eyes reminded her of the blood she had seen on her hand after the redead beat her.

She shook her head and pushed away the bad memory. She then turned to Alinor who was still flying next to her.

« It's strange, isn't it? »

« Yes I thought that Impa was the only Sheikah left. » the fairy replied frowning.

« Impa ? »

« The princess's nurse. »

« What is a Sheikah? »

« It's a really old race whose mission is to protect the royal family. But they nearly all disappeared a long time ago. »

« How can you know he was one of those people ? »

« Didn't you see the eye on his clothes ? It's their emblem. »

« Is that so ? » she said quietly.

Actually she hadn't paid attention to his clothes too busy looking at his scary eyes. But from what she remembered, only one thought was able to make its way to her mind and it was :

_Is it even legal to wear such tight outfit ?_

The cries of delight of Samuel and Teru brought her out of her thoughts. They were running toward them.

« Sasha, Alinor here you are ! Do you want to play a bit with us ? Is it for us ? » they asked eying the ball the human was carrying hopeful.

She smiled at them. With Alinor they spent the evening playing 'football' with a real ball (hallelujah !) and the two following days helping Arisa (who never mentioned the afternoon event) or taking care of the kids. Actually forcing Samuel to take a shower required much more skills than what she thought.

Their departure in the morning of the sixth day since their arrival was met with tears from the little boys and many hugs and warnings from Arisa. It broke their heart to leave them but the two girls promised to come again before climbing on the carriage that would take them souther near Lon Lon Ranch. To get out of the city with the horse who (a/n: Is it who or which for a horse ? That is the question) couldn't climb down the main stair of the entrance, they had to take a different path that was dug in the mountain and looked like a long tunnel. It was pretty impressive but what surprised Sasha the most was the fact she didn't see it when she came a week before.

_Maybe I was too tired to notice. _

Before the horse stepped into the passage Sasha felt the itchy feeling on her neck again. She scratched the spot absent minding but it didn't go away. She quickly look around making sure no one was playing a trick on her.

_I hope I am not allergic to something_, she thought worriedly and mentally made a list of things she was allergic of. _Mosquito's stings, coco nuts, ginger and fish. Nothing that could have affect me here. Strange._

« Is there something wrong ? »Alinor asked her suddenly.

The little ball of light was sitting on her friend's left shoulder, taking advantage of her pulled up hair.

« Not really, I was just thinking. » the girl answered smiling.

« You looked troubled child, have you got something in your mind ? » Kodjo asked too with a concerned voice.

« No, no don't worry I was- Urgh! »

Her neck stung so much it felt like it was burning. She scratched furiously her neck leaving red lines on the tender skin. Alinor calmly got up and pushed her friend's hand away so she could examine her neck.

« Why are you doing it there is nothing ? » she stated raising an eyebrow.

« It's itching. »

« Maybe it's due to stress or something because there isn't anything. Stop touching it maybe it will go away. » the fairy said in a motherly voice sitting back on her shoulder.

The girl nodded grimacing a bit as the feeling didn't stop. It only went away once the carriage was many feet inside the tunnel. She finally relaxed. A light breeze blew making her smile, enjoying the calm she was sure wouldn't last long.

She never noticed the shadow at the top of the mill nor the eye looking at her figure becoming smaller and smaller. The first ray of sun reflected in the scarlet eye practically making it glow before said eye disappeared along with the body of the young man it was attached to.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow ! Thank you again Lil'sheep ! And you too Ob-jexxx ! (many many many hugs !) I was so happy you liked it ! X3

So here a new chapter it's really short and there isn't much action in this one but I promise you there will be in the next one ! I couldn't develop the story as much as I had planned, so I'm sorry and be patient please I will try to update soon.

Please forgive the mistakes ^^

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

On the road the three hadn't really spoken.

Kodjo had been lost in his thoughts. Judging by the frown that had been plastered on his face the two other had deduced they weren't particularly pleasant. Sasha suspected it had something to do with the conversation he had with the creepy boy two days ago but she refused to ask him. What if he discovered they had been eavesdropping on them ? Arisa had said it wouldn't be a good thing.

Regardless Alinor had tried to ask him what was wrong but he had waved the question away with a big (and fake) smile. She had known better than insisting.

So here they were four hours later, exhausted (well...only Sasha because Alinor was still on her shoulder) sitting on a big rock on the edge of a dusty path they had been following since Kodjo left them. They began to discern the emerald sea of trees that was the forest.

« Oh my god it's still so far away. » the young girl sighed.

« Don't say that we are almost there. »

« Almost ? Are you kidding ? I will have to walk for at least an hour to just enter the forest. »

« We will be there earlier if you could just stop complaining. »

« You look like my mother. » she groaned in response.

« Someone has to : you're acting like a child. »

« Easy to say when you're not the one walking. »

« Yeah yeah now stand up lazy baby. »

Sasha huffed and ignoring the protests of her legs she did as she had been told.

_How did I manage to survive last time ?_

They finally made it to the woods in the middle of the afternoon. Sasha welcomed the shadows of the trees with joy. Her cheeks were burned by the sun making her look like she was permanently blushing. She had a headache (also due to the sun) and had nearly drunk all the water she had brought.

The girl leaned against a trunk and took a deep breath. The cold wind sent a chill down her spine. Was it her or the temperature had just dropped ? Alinor must have seen the incertitude on her face because she then explained it was the monsters that were disturbing the nature since their appearing.

Sasha nodded and followed her fairy who was showing the way in what looked like a maze of trees.

The more they advanced the more monsters appeared. They had to walk between the trees -instead of the small path that must have been created by the animals -in order to avoid them. Sasha still had to kill a few carnivore plants that had tried to gob the poor Alinor.

It had been funny, in her opinion at least, to see the little pink light flying in every direction trying to escape the plant without crashing into a tree while screaming bloody murder. But when another deadly flower had begun to attack her friend she had finally decided to act and very calmly she had approached the monster. With one hand she had grabbed the stalk and taking out her dagger with the other she had neatly cut down the plant that had fall lifeless on the grass. After having killed the second one she had turned to the fairy laughing.

« That's what I call team work ! You distract the monsters and I stab them ! Why didn't I think about it before ? »

After a little fight between the two in which Alinor had tried to save the little pride she had left, they continued their way with the fairy flying much nearer to Sasha than previously.

An hour later Sasha had slipped in the mud almost losing a shoe in the process, scratched her face with branches, gone through a part of the forest (jungle in her opinion) where light probably had never shone which forced her to put on her cloak in order not to freeze to death, been attacked by a giant spider -in consequences also used her bow for the first time and lost three arrows (don't be too cruel it was her first after all)-, met her first moblins -not really met, just seen because she quickly run away -and saved Alinor three other times.

_Not bad for a single hour._

The moblins especially had shocked her, those giant man like creatures that would leave the best body built men of her world ashamed. Even their spears were at least twice taller than her. What comforted her was that they looked fairly stupid with their tiny eyes on their huge head. Alinor had said that their weak points were their back and their lack of brain so if they were quick and discrete enough the moblins wouldn't even notice their presence. According to her they weren't many even on their territory which was unfortunately surrounding the forest temple.

_Of course it would have been too easy otherwise._

Oh and I forgot they also arrived in the Kokiri village. It wasn't a big place, the town had been built in a small glade and the 'buildings' were trunks of what must have been millennial trees. A river was running between the houses and the dust particles that were shining in the sun light gave to the place a magical aspect.

But despite the beauty of the place it also seemed dead. Not a single bird was singing, and where Sasha had expected to see children there were only dead leaves and deku baba, those hungry carnivore plants. Alinor had explained that the Kokiri were forest kids each one had its own guardian fairy and that they never grow up. A bit like Peter Pan she had thought. But here there wasn't anyone.

Sasha was about to take a step in the village when a big rock flew just a few inches from her nose. She stopped and blinked. Turning her head to the right to see what had just happened, she came face to 'face' with another rock which was coming to her face.

« Watch out ! » Alinor cried out.

She quickly dodged by crouching herself on the floor. When she looked up, she saw that her enemy was a little ball of brown fur with leaves on the top of its 'head' and a cupping-glass like muzzle.

« What is it ? » she asked her friend.

« A deku scrub, it's -Eh ! »

The fairy barely avoided the next projectile and Sasha saw the deku thing prepared another attack. She raised an eyebrow. Standing up she picked up a stone and threw it at the little beast with all her strength. It hit just between its yellow eyes. The scrub let out a strange cute « u-iii » (a/n : sorry about that but I love this monster ! X3) and fell backward.

« Are you ok Alinor ? »

« He nearly broke my wings but yes I'm alright. »

« How strange that they always focus on you only. » the young girl stated with a smirk.

« Are you jealous ? »

Sasha chuckled before making her way toward the first little house. The door was so small she felt like Snow-White. They spent the next five minutes knocking at the same door. They were about to give up and go to another house when they heard someone talking to them from far behind them.

« Go away ! You are not welcome here ! »

Sasha turned around ready to retort but something smacked hard in her head just on her left eyebrow. She took a few steps back, cursing. Taking her hand to her eye she so blood on it.

« If I catch the bastard who did this. » she muttered between gritted teeth.

« Let me see. A nut can't be that harmful. » her fairy said taking a look at her face.

« A-A nut ? He just threw me a fucking NUT ? »

« Calm down Sasha he must have- »

« A death wish ? Don't worry I'm going to ki- »

« Maybe too but I wasn't thinking about that. I will heal it but in a few hours you will have a bad fever not as strong as last time but still quite bad. » Alinor answered in a professional voice.

« Why ? »

« Your body is not used to my magic yet but I think it will soon be. »

The burning sensation appeared like a week ago and she bit her lips to prevent herself from complaining. Once the pain disappeared she relaxed a bit.

« So ? Scar or not ? »

« No you won't have one this time. Why? Disappointed? » the fairy asked in a mocking tone.

« Oh yes really. » the human said sarcastically.

She looked around with a tired expression and sighed.

« I want to sleep we need to find a place. »

« I know but I don't think the kids here will let us in willingly. »

« You-You can use Link's house he-he hasn't come for a while. »

Two pairs of wide eyes turned to the door they were leaning on. It was the voice of a young boy.

_So there had been someone in all the time._

« Why didn't you- »

« The o-one with the ladder. »

« What ? »

« Th-The second to your l-left after the shop. »

« Why didn't you open when we knocked ? »

The kid didn't answer. He refused to say even another single word.

_Really cooperative those children. _

Our two hero followed the instructions they had been given too exhausted to argue and arrived in front of the house. It seemed a bit old : the moss was probably the only thing that kept the ladder from collapsing, even the tree itself seemed to have known better days. The inside was dusty and some small accessories like mugs or plates were broken. Sasha shut the door up with the table -you never know if monsters decided to attack -and sat on the small bed. She closed her eyes enjoying the rest.

« Why are you so silent ? » she asked to her friend who hadn't spoken a world since they had begun to search for the house.

« You know...This place... »

« What about it ? »

« It's where Link had grown up. »

« Er...I guess so. It's HIS house after all. » she said arching a brow.

« Yes I know but it's...impressing ! »

« You're right. I think it's all the dust that make this place unique. » she mocked.

« You don't understand ! » the fairy answered angrily and then softened her tone as if she was telling the most important secret ever. « Link is the hero of time ! It's him who will save our world. He was raised as a Kokiri but in truth he was an hylian that's why he was an adult when you saw him in the temple. Real Kokiri doesn't grow normally. »

Sasha's mouth formed a perfect « O ».

« Well...I hope he doesn't mind me using his bed. » she said curling up on the small bed like a cat and fell asleep in a second.

« Sasha ! » the fairy cried out indignant.


	5. Chapter 5

Many thanks to Angelrider13 and Cwizumi ^^ your reviews made me so happy !!!!! X3

To answer your questions yes there will a romance between Sheik and Sasha but I thought it was better to show a bit what she could do on her own before she meets him. XP

And yes Sheik and Zelda are two different characters.

I also want to thanks Orriandra : your review was really important to me (as an author and a person).

I must warn you dear readers : I think some of you might be disappointed by how this story turns out but I hope you will like it nevertheless. =S

Thanks again !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxChapter 5

The next day, a high pitched scream echoed in all the forest.

Sasha groaned. She really hated being wake up and her head felt like it was going to explode. Maybe it had something to do with Alinor's healing ? Probably because she also felt as if she hadn't any strength left.

_Oh how I love being ill. _

She stretched a bit but her hand hit painfully the edge of the tiny wooden bed.

« Ugh ! Stupid thing. » she muttered before pulling up her cloak -which was currently used as a blanket -and closing her eyes ready to fall back asleep.

That was the plan : sleep until the fever came down and then go to the forest temple to find the sage. She wondered briefly what he would look like. Perhaps it'll be a big man like Rauru with green clothes. Or maybe more someone like the Hero of Time ? She smiled a bit, it would surely be funny to meet him.

She was about to drifted into slumber when Alinor burst into the small house, flying by a small space between the doorway and the table. She flew agitated across the room.

« Sasha are you awake ? »

The young girl didn't respond. Maybe if the fairy thought she was asleep she would stop screaming and making her head throbbed. That was a sweet dream.

« Sasha I know that you're unwell but wake up ! »

« Stop screaming or I hit you. » she threatened her eyes still closed.

« A-A child...There is a child... » Alinor blabbed.

« Alinor, dear, there are kids everywhere here. Kokiris don't grow up, do you remember ? » Sasha said while turning over trying to block the troubling noise.

« Oh wake up damn it ! How can Hyrule's destiny rest on such a lazy person's shoulders ? »

« I didn't really ask for it, you know. I just happened to b- »

« Stop it ! A child is being hunted by a monster. » the fairy interrupted forcefully.

At those words the human frowned a bit. Why had she accepted to help this kingdom again ? She certainly didn't remember agreed to save every single person who was in troubles. On the other hand she couldn't possibly leave this kid on his own, could she ?

Another scream was heard and she sat up straight. A very bad idea if you asked her because dizziness took over her and the world begun to turn a bit. She fell back on the bed.

_Ow I don't feel right at all._

She sat up again much more slowly and shivered a bit as if she was cold but putting a hand to her head she found out that she certainly wasn't. Taking a deep breath, she stood up still holding her cloak and after putting it on, she took her bag and weapons.

« Are you going to be fine ? » Alinor asked concerned.

« A bit too late for this kind of questions don't you think ? Anyway if I don't help him, you will make my life a living hell. » she stated smirking weakly. « What kind of monster ? »

« A specter on a horse. Sasha I must tell you that I've never seen this kind of beast before otherwise I would have do something myself. »

« Oh joy. A new monster just for me. »

Once she was ready, she attempted to push the table aside. It was proven to be more difficult than what she had first thought. She still felt as if she hadn't any strength left. Killing this creature was totally going to be a piece of cake...not. She finally managed to move it and made her way out.

She heard the hooves of a horse and judging by the thunder like noise it was making, it probably was a big black horse.

_Why do bad guys never choose cute little pony?_

She had begun to climb down the ladder when a rail broke and she finished spread on the floor looking at the clouded sky. The air was knocked out of her lungs and it took her a few seconds to be able to sit again. Just. Perfect.

The next thing she heard was not the worried questions of Alinor but another call of distress of the child. It was much nearer than before. In a clumsy movement Sasha stood up and ran toward it faster than she thought she could with the fairy hot on her heels.

The ball of light then took off to the sky and begun to circle above the village hoping to find the little girl she had seen. Spotting her entering the forest still pursued, she shouted for Sasha to follow her. She saw the human obliged from above and guided her friend toward the child. The specter was coming closer and closer.

« I have to make it in time. » she whispered flying faster.

She finally caught up them but she was sure she had lost Sasha in the process. She would find her later. The specter lifted its spear up ready to strike the girl but Alinor pushed her out of the way. Normally she wouldn't have been able to do so, she was just a little fairy after all, but the girl was small and moving her wasn't so hard. The green haired kid fell on the floor.

« Stand up ! Quick ! »

The little girl didn't move, she just looked at the monster with fearful eyes. The fairy was about to call for her again when the ghost's weapon smacked on her as if she had been a baseball ball. She was thrown to a nearby oak and fell to the floor unconscious.

« Foolish creature, don't come between me and my preys. » the specter said in a deep voice before laughing sinisterly.

He however had to stop when an arrow went throw his torso. He turned around glaring at the archer who had dared to attack him.

Sasha felt her knees weakened when the specter turned her way. His face looked like he was wearing a black mask but she could perfectly feel his killing intent. She tried to keep a defiant expression not totally sure of the result. What made her panicked a bit more was the fact that her arrow hadn't even scratched him. It just went throw him as if he wasn't there.

_What did you expected it's a G.H.O.S.T !_

What could she do ? She saw him turning his weapon above his head not understanding what he wanted to do. A small white light began to appear on one end of the staff growing brighter and larger much too quickly for our hero's liking. The spear came to a halt and unfortunately her mind followed its example. She couldn't think of anything useful. What was he doing ? Was it her eyes or there were flash of lightning around the ball of light ? Was he about to throw it at her ?

At that thought her brain decided it was time to come back to reality and just in case she jumped to side. A second later, electrics waves were spreading on the forest floor in circle. She obviously had moved a bit too late because her left foot was caught in the electric circle and she stopped feeling anything in this area.

She hurriedly limped to the Kokiri and after forcing her up, she grabbed Alinor who had fallen on a pile of dead leaves and broke into a mad run with the kid not bothering looking back.

Adrenaline was rushing in her veins making her forget the fever as she half dragged the little girl who wasn't running fast enough. She could hear the horse behind her and she wondered why she hadn't been able to harm him. Her weapons were given to her by a sage it should have been enough, right ? Maybe she just had missed him when she had shot. Not likely she was sure she had aimed correctly. What if Ganon-thing had created monsters that she couldn't defeat ? That was stupid, did he even knew she was here ? How could she kill a ghost ? Alinor seemed to think she could. Why was the fairy not there when she needed her ? Maybe he had a weak point and she hadn't shot the correct spot.

It definitely wasn't due to her arrows : she was able to kill other monsters.

What if he was some kind of boss like in a video game ? That would explain it. Either she hadn't got the good weapon or he was too strong for her.

A terrible idea suddenly struck her : what if the Hero of Time was the only one able to defeat the creature ? After all in games the hero is always the one to kill the bad guys. Panic began to rise in her stomach. No ! She had to stay logical and...Owww ! If it was goddesses who brought her here they better not let her down now.

A crackling noise brought her out of her thoughts. The two girls dodged an electric ball by taking cover behind a tree.

_My professor of P.E. would be proud of me._

They recommenced their run ignoring the pain in their legs with Sasha still nearly carrying the girl. The specter was catching up with them so they sharply turned right hoping to lose him or at least to earn some time.

But as they did so, Sasha's feet slipped over a trunk and she fell hard on the ground not being able to stop fall as one of her hand was holding the little girl and the other Alinor. She was about to stood when the floor underneath her cracked open and she fell once again but this time in a big hole taking the child with her. She landed painfully on her back with the kid on top of her taking her breath away at the same time. She managed, and was quite relieved by it, to prevent Alinor from being crushed in her hand but upon crashing on the floor her bag opened ant let go of everything that was inside.

« Are you alright ? » the little girl asked moving away from her.

« Yeah. » she breathed out not even trying to sit up.

Her back was hurting like hell : her quiver was still under her and she was sure that she would find her dagger beneath her if she looked. She finally gathered enough courage to roll to the side while groaning in pain.

« Did he saw us ? »

« I-I don't think so. But we cannot know for sure. » the Kokiri answered while trying to pick up everything that was on the floor.

« Let's pray for it. Where are we ? Is it a cave ? »

« It's possible there are many in this part of the forest. Here. »

The kid gave the rupees, clothes and daggers to Sasha who stuffed them back in her bag while muttering about the uselessness of caves in a forest. She then looked up to the height they had just fallen from and thanked all the gods in heaven for not having broken her neck.

« Are these yours ? »

« What ? » our hero said confused.

« Those deku nuts are they yours ? »

« Yes, I bought some in Kakariko. Why ? »

« They can be useful, we never know. » she answered putting them in her pockets.

« Anyway we should try to get out. If he found us here we will be in deep troubles. »

Sasha leaned against the wall, exhausted. She closed her eyes briefly and then helped the child out of the cave before getting out herself (after three failed attempts). Once outside she kissed the floor and searched around her for the monster. She couldn't find him and she didn't know if she should be relieved because he wasn't behind them anymore or worried because she didn't know where he was.

They had been walking for about two minutes in a random direction when the landscape changed brutally. The trees disappeared and they arrived in what must one day have been a glade but now tall walls rose everywhere. Moss and various plants had grown above it, hiding almost all the structure but bricks could still be discerned. Sasha raised an eyebrow (a new habit of her). Was it normal to have all of this in woods ?

« We should go back to the village. » the girl said.

« What ? »

« This is the entrance of the forest temple and also the one of the moblin's territory. »

The young girl paled a bit then a lot more when an all too familiar noise made it way to her ears.

« Please tell me I am the only one hearing hooves. » she half begged glancing at the Kokiri whose eyes widened too. « Is that a no ? »

She felt a chill running up her spine as the sound of the horse became louder and without losing any other seconds she took hold of the child's hand and ran in the maze of walls.

The first real encounter with the moblins occurred not so long later : they turned a corner and just came face to face with one. As Sasha was preparing an arrow wondering how she could hit his back with him charging at them, the child took out a nut from her pocket and with the perfect precision of a person who did this all her life, she threw it at the monster. It hit the floor just a few inches in front of the creature's feet and exploded in a blinding flash.

When it dissipated the monster was unmoving, petrified.

_Wow ! That was cool !_

They resumed their flight across the lands of the moblins. They avoided a few more, petrified those who attacked them, climbed a tall and old stair and arrived in front of some kind of balcony. Another stair once connected the ground to it but it had been destroyed. On the floor there was a platform with the Triforce symbol engraved on it like in the temple of light. Sasha stepped on it and felt strangely nostalgic, so much had happened since the last time she had come across one of those stone.

She once again was brought out of her thought by a frightening laugh echoing in all the forest. Maybe she would think about it all later huh ? Maybe when her life and her friend's one stopped being on the line. The two could hear the groans and shouts of the moblins who probably had just been introduced to their prosecutor.

She looked around desperate to find an exit. She however found none it was either they tried to go 'upstairs' by climbing the huge tree that was beside the 'balcony' or they...were trapped.

« Can we get out by there? » she asked the girl pointing at the hole she could see in the wall at the 'balcony' level.

« I don't know . »

« You don't know ? »

« I never went too far in the temple there are monsters you know. »

« They can't be as deadly as the one behind us so I'll try my chance. » Sasha said determined while heading to the tree. « Are you coming -Er...What's your name ? ».

« Saria. » she responded following her eldest (if you could say that, I mean she probably was a child when Sasha's grandmother was already an old woman, no ?).

Saria climbed pretty quickly letting our hero wondered if the Kokiris were more like little Tarzans or young Peter Pans. Though Sasha wasn't used to play in the trees, the fear of being killed motivated her enough to go up even if she was scared of falling.

Once back on the ground she followed the little girl who leaded her inside. That was then that Alinor who had been stuffed in the bag along with the rupees and dagger, begun to stir. She came out and took in her surroundings.

« Where are we ? »

« The forest temple. Are you feeling better ? » Saria answered.

« A bit thank you- »

« Even if I would like to ask you more questions, we are still pursued by that specter so... » Sasha interrupted them rolling her eyes.

There weren't as many monsters as she had expected. She only had to kill a giant spider and two deku babas because they were obstructing the path. The inside of the temple could have passed for a really old castle that would have been abandoned. After going through a long and narrow corridor the three came in a large round room where four golden torches stood and were burning in the oddest colors : a blue one, a purple one, a green one and a red one. It was...strange but not scary. They were placed in a square and in the center there was a wooden flag-stone. Although the torches were projecting long and moving shadows on the walls, the atmosphere seemed peaceful as if the evilness outside hadn't entered this place.

« Wow. This place is amazing ! » Sasha said contemplating the room.

« Yes it's magic. » Saria added.

« Magic ? Why are you sayin- »

« I often hear spirits when I come here. »

« S-Spirit ? » she asked raising an eyebrow before joking. « Maybe you could ask them to help us. »

« Help ? What for ? » Alinor asked dumbly earning two incredulous looks.

« Er...To kill the monster who want to...kill us ? »

The dreaded sound of a horse suddenly could be heard and brought the conversation to an end. The three exchanged a look before rushing to the door opposite to them. They only had passed the torches when the specter burst into the room. Sasha was the first to reach the door and to find that it was locked. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't open it. She turned around letting her friends know they were trapped just with the glint of panic in her eyes.

_Holy shit !_

« Sasha ! Attack him ! » the fairy ordered her friend.

« It's useless my arrows don't even touch him. »

« What ? »

« Listen, I already tried when you were taking your nap and it didn't work. We need help ! »

The ghost laughed again and it reverberated in the room as if they had been in a cathedral.

« Did you really think you could defeat one of the most powerful creation of Lord Ganondorf ? » he said in a dark voice before once again his spear begun to turned over his head.

« Uh oh move ! Quick ! »

The young girl pushed away Saria and her fairy but couldn't move fast enough and was touched by the electricity that was spreading itself on the floor. It sent her flying against the wall nearly knocking her out. She struggled to stay conscious for a minute before her senses decided to come back and with it the pain due to the impact with the hard stone (a/n : I must admit that I never was electrocuted in my life so I can't really describe it, please forgive me if I wrote something totally unrealistic. ). She took a hand to the back of her head and saw something red on it. She didn't comprehend why until her vision cleared a bit.

Ok, she was bleeding that couldn't be a good thing and where did all the sounds in the room went ? Despite her efforts her ears took an awful long time to record what was being told by her friends.

« - sha ! Ah ! Watch out ! »

Alinor and Saria were desperately trying to avoid being touched by the magic attacks of the monster who was still laughing as if all of this was only a game to him. Anger began to rise in her as she saw her friends struggling. She stood up shakily helping herself with the wall and breathing hard. She picked up her bow determined to do something and took out an arrow with a blood covered hand. She tried to aim carefully despite the fact that her vision was still a bit blurred and after tightening her hold on the piece of wood, she let go of her arrow.

_Please touch him ! I'm begging you. _

It went through his shoulder not even slowing down. She stopped breathing when he turn around to face her. Little did she notice that her blood hadn't pierced through the ghost like the arrow and that it was slipping down the creature armor. She only saw that what she did was useless and she really felt like crying. Her knees gave out under her as he advanced toward her. She prepared herself for her soon to come death more ashamed to not have been able to do anything than scared when a loud noise like a gong echoed in the temple. The atmosphere in the room change brutally, it felt as though the all place was coming back to life. A light breeze blew in the place and the four flames flickered briefly before they separated themselves from their torches.

Floating they began to circle around the horseman who was looking around him startled, slowly at first but faster and faster after each turn. The wind picked up in strength along with them forcing Sasha to hold her long hairs out of her face and to narrow her eyes to not let tears formed in them. Before long they were going so fast that the three girls could only see a ring of blurred blue, red, green and purple. There was a flash of light and the four little flames stopped moving all of sudden.

Sasha's jaw dropped nearly all the way to the floor as she stared at the specter that was now confined in a painting. He seemed to struggle in it trying to break free from the spell he was victim of. His screams pierced throw the silence like a knife making the three take a step back in fear. The painting then lowered to the floor and vanished through it and with it the horrifying screams.

Sasha, Alinor and Saria looked at each other as the flames settled back to their torches silently. The wind stopped as well and everything came back to as it was previously. However the young girl couldn't help but feel like the serene peace that was here before had disappeared too. She found it a bit sad but the relief to still be alive soon pushed those thoughts away.

Once Sasha had managed to stand up again, they made their way outside with the young girl slightly trailing behind. They nearly had reached the stone platform with the Triforce sign when she could have sworn she saw a shadow move in the corner of her eyes near a bush. She dismissed the idea thinking it was due to the fever that had decide to kick in twice as strong as in the morning and the dizziness she was feeling.

Her neck suddenly began to itch.

_Ugh ! Not again!_

She scratched it a bit and slowed her walking. She didn't feel fine at all. Had she asked Alinor to heal her head ? She wasn't so sure anymore. Could it be she forgot ? Just in case she called for the fairy as loud as she dared with her throbbing head. Said fairy turned to her along with the Kokiri and they both stop moving (if you wonder yes Alinor kept flying). Sasha frowned, confused by their reaction and turned too.

It wasn't a good idea : the movement made her loose her balance and she would have fell to the floor if a pair of strong arms hadn't caught her. She just had the time to look up and see a bloody like eye before her brain decided it was way too much for a single day and disconnected.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again Lil'sheep ! I send you (virtual of course I wouldn't want you to poison yourself) tons of cookies and hugs ! X3

I hope the last chapter wasn't too far from what you expected if it's the case then thank you for reading it nevertheless. ^^

Here is my sixth chapter, once again there isn't much action because it's mostly explaining things, but if you still don't understand don't hesitate and ask me.

It's more difficult to describe a silent character than I thought so please don't be too mean with me I think I just need to work a bit more on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxChapter 6

She finally felt better.

The awful sensation of hearing every little noise louder and at the same time not being able to comprehend anything, of being helplessly weak and warm FINALLY disappeared. She didn't know how long she has stayed like that. She only remembered incoherent dreams and voices -2 or maybe more she wasn't sure.

Sasha slowly and carefully opened the eyes in order not to be blinded by the light that was pouring in the room by a small and round window. The room in question wasn't large and seemed to be made solely of wood. She blinked many times trying to clear her mind along with her vision.

_Where I am ?_

There was no one in the bedroom she was staying in, she couldn't ask anyone. It looked like Link's house minus the dust. Her bed was a bit larger than the one she slept in last time and for the first time since her arrival in the Kokiri village she felt clean. It was good but at the same time it was a bit disturbing especially since she spotted her jeans and tunic on the chair next to her bed. She could hear people speak nearby and realized there was a door to her left. Maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought.

Sasha tried to recognize the voices, but either she wasn't completely awake or she didn't know them, she couldn't put the finger on who it belong to. Well she would go and see. Just in case she tried to grab her clothes to put them on and...failed miserably. Indeed her attempt was only awarded by her falling off the bed in a loud « AHH- THUMP-OUCH! ».

The conversation next door stopped and she only had the time to wrap herself in the blanket (not that she was particularly modest but being in only under wears in front of possible strangers wasn't exactly on her daily-daily basis). The door burst open and Sasha sighed in relief as Alinor's firefly like little wings and bright aura came into view. The fairy searched the room and after finding her friend hiding behind the bed she rushed to her engulfing her in a tiny hug.

« You're finally awake, idiot ! » the young girl winced at the 'insult'. « Why didn't you tell me you hurt your head back then ? Have you even an idea of how much we worried with Saria ? » the fairy reprimanded her.

« Sorry. » she smiled sheepishly. « How long have I been out ? »

« For three whole days ! Saria accepted to let us stay at her home. »

She turned to the girl and smiled at her grateful. It was nice to have an ally here, the other Kokiris had been less than friendly to them when they had arrived. Now that she thought about it she still had a kid to punish for almost putting out her eye. She wondered how she will get her revenge. She couldn't really think about it because Saria who was now standing next to her began to speak.

« Hello. » she smiled sweetly at her. « We didn't really had time to speak so I wanted to thank you for helping me the other day. »

« You better say it to Alinor, she was the one who woke me up. »

« Still thank you. Here your clothes I washed them when you were sleeping, we thought that you wouldn't want to wear dirty things after having been cleaned. »

« Er...Thanks ? » she answered blushing slightly at the idea of having been bathed by someone.

« Oh don't worry we didn't see anything ! It was Sheik who did it. »

« S-Sheik ? » she asked confused.

« Yes, we saw HIM in Kakariko, do you remember ? » Alinor told her smirking at her embarrassment.

« Er... »

The girl was about to say she didn't when the fact that the fairy had said 'him' struck her.

_A-A boy ?!_

Why couldn't they wait until she wake up ? She couldn't have smelt so bad, right ? And why a BOY ? She could have live it down if it was Saria but…But…Once again she couldn't dwell on it because someone else entered the room. She hadn't heard him walking and unconsciously tried to find her bow with the hand. The stranger stepped into the light produced by the window and Sasha instantly knew who it was. It wasn't really difficult, he was kind of...unique with his strange white and blue clothes, his half covered face, and his scary ruby red eye.

« This is Sheik. Do you remember him now ? »

The color disappeared from her face before coming back much more intensely. If the word red hadn't existed before it would have been invented just in order to describe the girl's face along side with embarrassment. Alinor will heard a piece of her mind about that ! She held her clothes and blanket closer to her body trying to hide as much as possible from him (he already had seen too much for her liking) totally forgetting about her bow. He stopped near the door, his eyes scanned the room going from Saria to Alinor before falling on her. She gulped. His face (what she could see of it) was as emotionless as the last time she had seen him and the only thing she wanted right now was to run away from him.

Why was he here ? Shouldn't he be in Kakariko ? Was he following them ? Could they trust him ? Didn't Arisa say he was dangerous ? What if he tried to attack them ? Ok. Stop. No need to be paranoid. If he wanted to hurt them he probably would already have done so. She had been out for three days after all.

No matter what, she still wasn't reassured but she would rather die than letting him know of that. She had her pride ! She raised an eyebrow -as if to say « is it at me you're looking boy ? » -playing the card of boredom to mask her hesitation . He raised his own blond brow -as if to answer « who else girl ? » -making her scowl and turn away from him.

Alinor and Saria watched the exchange trying hard not to laugh at Sasha. Sheik 1, Sasha 0.

« Maybe you should dress and then we could eat something. » the Kokiri suggested between simulated coughs.

Our hero's stomach made its contentment with the proposition know before she could say anything by emitting a rumble so loud that she turned crimson. Sheik was the first to turned around and to get out as silently as he came, the fairy followed him and finally Saria did too closing the door behind her. Sasha began to extract herself from the blanket and after nearly suffocated herself to death, she succeeded. She put on her clothes happy that they didn't smell like sweat, blood and mud anymore.

She suddenly stopped. If he had bathed her...does that mean he had also seen her tattoo ? Even her own mother didn't know about it ! Arisa was the only one but only because she hadn't the choice. What if he mocked her because of that ? Urgh, she just wanted to crawl in a hole and die there. For those who wonder yes she had a tattoo, a small pair of designed angel's wings on the small of her back. It was just because of a stupid bet she made with her friend. Not the wisest one, she had to admit. Damn it !

She huffed. No, she wouldn't get embarrassed because of it. Why should she ? She did it willingly, she shouldn't be ashamed. She would just get in those stupid jeans, walked into the next room and do as if it was nothing. She breathed deeply and does as she had just planned.

Well...Sort of. She simply added « avoiding making eyes contact with his creepy red ones » to the plan when she saw him leaning against the wall crossed arms while her friends were around a small table in the center of the room. Sasha sat down with her back to him and looked at the food looking for something she liked but only saw vegetables, vegetables, vegetables, and...Oh ! What was that ? More vegetables . Oh joy ! She sighed reminding herself that beggars couldn't be choosers and her stomach was definitely a beggar so she refused to make any comments.

After a few minutes spent in a tensed silence Alinor and Saria decided to tell their friend what happened after she had passed out. In consequences she learned that Sheik had carried her and helped the two other avoiding the moblins and various monsters until they reached Saria's house.

_What a gentleman_, she thought dryly.

That he was doing something -important she assumed because he refused to say what it was – when he sensed an unusual power near the temple and had gone to investigate when he had met them while they were getting out of the sacred place. That left Sasha frowning. She didn't understand how someone could SENSE magic but she let it slide. After all she had been dragged here by goddesses, been pursued by a specter, been saved by floating multicolor flames, so magic...

However she had been really skeptic about him just meeting them by chance but at that moment the fairy had come near her ear and whispered that she had work out different hypothesis about it and that she would tell her later when they were alone. The young girl had listened and nodded making her own theories until the need to scratch her neck made her winced.

She looked around with narrowed eyes, it couldn't be an allergy it had never given her such a reaction. Her gaze fell on ice-cube-guy (a brand new nickname she had just made up for Sheik). Now that she thought about it, this strange feeling had been plaguing her since she 'met' him in Kakariko. He hadn't uttered a word since she came into the room and right now his eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. Sasha stared at him for a second, suspicious, but as the feeling had gone away she shrugged and returned to her breakfast.

« We think it has something to do with your blood. »

« Er...What ? »

« Have you even been listening ? »

« Yes ! » she answered a bit too quickly. « No, not really sorry, what did you say ? »

« Sasha ! » the fairy cried out indignant. « I was saying, that the fact that the temple awaken and imprisoned itself the monster had probably something to do with your blood. »

« What ? »

« Maybe you didn't notice, after all you had just been thrown against a wall, but when your arrow went through the monster, your blood stayed on him. I think it's what triggered the reaction of the temple. It sensed something in it and wake up in order to help you and confine the threat. » Saria explained.

« My blood ? But- »

« Let us finish please. » Alinor interrupted. « Maybe it's also the reason why the goddesses chose you to help Hyrule and not someone else. I must admit that I have no idea why it is special but it is. I think the Master sword, the sword of the Hero, is the only weapon that can destroy Ganondorf guardians. »

« Guardians ? What do you mean ? »

« The King of Evil created or at least use his influence to freed monsters. Among them some are more powerful than others and he is using them to threaten and control the population. With Saria we decided to call them guardians. »

« You mean...There are other super monsters like this specter ? » Sasha exclaimed as her resolve to help this world faded a bit.

« Not necessary specters but yes there must be other. »

_Will Rauru still agree to send me back home ?_

« BUT ! » Alinor insisted in a triumphant voice and the young girl's hope went up. « Rauru asked us to protect Hyrule until the Hero come, he never asked us to destroy those creatures so in my opinion we could just imprison them in the temples like this one ! It will prevent them from doing more damage to the kingdom and ease the Hero's task. No need to find the sages, we can do it ourselves ! »

Sasha looked at her with both her eyebrows raised. Was she the only one to think this plan was too simple to work ? It seemed so. I mean it would have been done before if it was so easy. People would have sliced open their wrists in order to save their family and friends. Furthermore she wasn't really enthusiastic at the prospect of being wounded to be able to do anything.

« Let me resume please. You want me to go find those...guardians who, by the way, probably can kill me in one shot, to lead them to the nearest temple and to imprison them there and to stay alive » she recited, finding it even more stupid now.

« Yes. »

« And what if all your theories are wrong ? »

« Then we will find another way. Don't worry I can heal you every time you get hurt and Sheik will come with us. »

« I don't think you could make my head grow back if I was -What ? »

« What what ? »

« Why is he coming with us ? »

« He proposed. »

« And just because of it you will let him ? What if h- »

« I do not plan to harm you. »

The three turned around looking at ice-cube-guy who had just spoken for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. Sasha had thought his voice would be muffed by his face mask and was shocked to hear it clearly as though he had nothing on his mouth. His voice was deep and calm, a cat probably would speak with the same voice if it could use word. His eye rested on her and it sent a shiver down her spine but she looked at him defiantly.

« Why should we trust you ? »

« Sasha, can I have a word with you please. » Alinor intervened.

« What ? »

« Come with me. »

The two went back in the bedroom and after closing the door, the human asked.

« Why did you take all the important decisions while I slept. »

« Calm down. Do you remember when I told you that Sheikah were people you protect and serve the royal family ? »

« Er...Yes. »

« Well you see I think Sheik know where the last member of said royal family is hiding and is here because he was asked to help us by her. »

« You mean...the Princess ? »

« Yes, that's why I think we can trust him. »

« But how does she know about us ? Do you thing Ganon-thing know too ? »

« I don't think so. The Princess is the holder of the Wisdom part of the Triforce. She can see the future. I reckon she saw us come as she saw that Link will save the kingdom. »

« That makes sense but are you sure. »

« No but not a single Sheikah has ever betrayed the royal family and if Sheik had, Impa probably would have already killed him. They really are proud people, they wouldn't have tolerated a betrayal, anyway Sheikahs are great warriors he could be useful. » the fairy explained looking at her friend who seemed to be thinking hard.

« You could have said so earlier, now I feel like a jerk. » she mumbled.

Alinor laughed loudly exiting the room after Sasha but not before the young girl had warned her about never again letting a boy bathed her. The girl refused to look in ice-cube-guy direction. After the breakfast, they decided where to go next. They opted for the fire temple -that was supposed to be at the top of the Death Mountain -because it was near Kakariko and Sasha wanted to see Arisa and the children again. They packed the few things they had and prepared to leave. They bid their goodbye to Saria telling her to take care after she had given them more vegetables for the travel (*grimace*) and small leaves that were, here, the equivalent of toothpaste that Sasha had asked for. She had used them in Kakariko but hadn't taken some with her. A stupid mistake that she will never make again.

« You know, you remind me a bit of Link. Not physically of course but your personality and his are alike. You leave everything behind to go and help people you don't even know. » the little Kokiri said with tears shining in her eyes.

Our hero looked at each other and smiled.

« You will see him again, I'm sure. »

« I know, I've always known. » she said smiling.

They smiled back and went out of the small tree house to catch up with Sheik. The Sheikah was standing on the 'path' between the house and whistled, producing a long high note that was taking away by the wind. Sasha looked at his back with an expression that clearly asked if he was still sane but then the sound hooves pounding on the grass reached her ears.

On reflex the young girl took out her bow preparing herself for an attack (a/n : I think someone would be a bit traumatized after having been chase for nearly an hour by a horseman, don't you think ?) but only a tall brown and white horse get out of the forest. She lowered her weapon sighing in relief when the living ice cube made his way to the animal.

« We will travel on my horse. » he said curtly.

« Er... I never... »

He stretched out a gloved hand inviting her to take it. She hesitantly did so (after all she would never be able to get on this beast without help) and before she understood what happened she was sitting on the horse's back. She blinked, shocked.

_What happened ?_

She looked down at him with wide eyes while Alinor who was currently sitting next to the ears of the animal tried to control her giggles.

_How did he do that ?_

He finished fixing her bag to the stale and took hold of it, ready to climb in front of her. Just before he did it his blood like eye stopped on her stomach as though he was deep in thoughts. He probably was just looking 'through' her as if she wasn't there but still she shifted uncomfortable under his gaze.

« What do you think you're looking at, pervert. »

He lifted a bored eye to meet her glare and climbed on the stale in a swift movement. He then grabbed the reins and led the horse onto the forest after Sasha had taken a death like grip on his poor chest (her first time on a horse !). She vaguely noticed that he wasn't just thin but also muscled.

_He is probably the kind of guy who don't even know what 'fat' means, it's so unfair !_

A few minutes of nearly rib bruising grip, he broke the silence.

« Ease up girl you won't fall. »

« That's what YOU say. »

« Don't be a child and ease up. »

She reluctantly let go a bit before locking her arms even tighter around him clinging for dear life when the horse jumped over a fallen trunk. She could have swore she heard a small « Argh » in front of her but didn't pay too much attention to it as she tried to think about something else in order to relax.

« So...Why are you hiding your face ? » she asked in an attempted to converse and to satisfy her compulsive curiosity.

« Why did you choose wings ? » he retorted making her blushed crimson.

« T-That's none of your business ! »

« Same here. »

She frowned. Why did he have to be such a bastard ? She was just trying to be polite. He just had to speak about it. That jerk ! No one ever told him not to embarrass a girl ? Doesn't he dare doing it again or else....or else...

Sheik 2. Sasha 0.

She sighed, it was going to be long months.


	7. Chapter 7

Bouinnnn ! I re-read my last chapter and found so many mistakes !!! I'm sorry guys I should have check it more carefully. Thanks to those who read it nevertheless.

But here a new one I hope it is better ! Once again there isn't many action but it will come I promise. Good reading ! XD

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxChapter 7

They arrived in the old city a few hours later.

Sasha could have sworn she would never be able to walk normally ever again.

_Where do all those muscles come from anyway ?_

Every single one hurt like hell and just moving her leg in order to climb down of the horse was difficult. She let herself slide from its back and as she landed her foot twisted slightly making her fall. She prepared herself for the impact but felt the back of her tunic being tugged forcefully and in a second she was back on her unsteady feet.

She looked up to Sheik surprised (he was much taller than her) and saw him staring back at her with amusement dancing in his creepy red eyes. She quickly looked away mumbling a soft « Thank you. ».

« You should be more careful. » he said turning away as the horse went back in the plain.

« I didn't ask you to help. » she shouted at his back scolding.

He didn't turn back but she saw him rub his probably bruised ribs lightly as if it wasn't important. She smirked a bit and putting off her hair band in order to mask her none pointed ears she followed him with Alinor (note that she grimaced at each step she took nevertheless.).

The journey had been mostly silent except for Sasha's small complains and the two couldn't wait to speak with the family. She climbed the many stairs that led to the house, avoiding the hens that were running in the street and the kids who were chasing them, before arriving in front of the house. She had just knocked when she noticed that the ice-cube wasn't behind her. She turned to him tilting her head to the side and saw him staring at the distance. She exchanged a puzzled glance with her fairy and was about to ask him what happened when he spoke.

« I have things to do I will met both of you later. »

« What ? »

The two turned to him but he already had disappeared. They looked at each other again frowning.

« I really hope it has something to do with the Princess as you think because if it doesn't we will probably have problems soon. » the girl said.

« I hope so too. »

The door opened and a few second later they were tackled to the floor by two screaming children. Luckily Arisa flew to their help and save them from the two demons. Who would have thought they would be so missed in only a week. Once they were back on their feet (or back in the air for the fairy) they greeted everyone and entered.

« What happened to you this time, child ? » Kodjo asked seeing Sasha's poor state.

« Nothing, don't worry I am just not used to ride a horse but it will go away. »

« Do you want a pain reliving potion ? »

« That would be nice yes. » she answered happily while thanking all heavens for creating a family so nice.

A few minutes later however, she cursed herself for having said yes. She should have understood the moment he used the word 'potion' instead of pill or something like that. So here she was sitting at the table, facing a frightening red and bubbling liquid (if it could be called liquid) that smelt all too sweetly in Sasha's opinion to be totally safe, and despite it she still managed to plastered a big smile on her face in order not to vex the man. He was looking at her with the expression a scientist would have when he tested for the first time his invention.

The strangled laugh of her fairy did nothing to reassure her. She discreetly glared at her before taking a huge breath and gulping it down.

The reaction was immediate : the pain vanished but she turned a deep shade of green. She forced herself not $to throw up and gathering all her strength, she smiled and muttered a small « Thank you » to the man handing back the cup.

The rest of the day was spent chatting an playing with the kids without Sheik coming back. Arisa agreed with them staying a bit so when the night fell the two friends went to sleep in the room they occupied last week. Alinor curled herself on a fluffy pillow and fell asleep instantly. Seeing it made the girl smile slightly; she was sure the fairy didn't sleep well if at all during the three days in the Kokiri's village in order to be able to check on her and to work out the theories about her and the temples. She had noticed her yawned many times in the afternoon but didn't say anything.

She began to change into her night clothes (that were still new since she hadn't even worn them), which consisted of a REALLY large shirt and leggings, and stopped.

_Urgh ! Not now !_

She hesitated a bit before putting back on her jeans and went downstairs in search of Arisa. She found her rather quickly, in the kitchen speaking with...the ice-cube.

_Argh ! Not him !_

Once again she wondered if she should go or not. The urge to know what they were saying suddenly took over her and she came nearer in order to hear after having looked around to make sure no one could see her.

« Is it dangerous ? » she heard Arisa asked.

« Yes but she accepted. »

« She is just a child, is 'she' sure there isn't someone else who could do it ? »

_Why do I have the feeling they are talking about me ?_

« 'She' doesn't think so. »

« Oh Nauru please help her. » the woman said taking her head in her hands; she seemed to be much older than she really was. « Just a child against this monster. She hasn't got anything to do with it. Does 'she' know what 'she' is asking for. »

« Yes. »

« She could get killed ! »

Ok, now she was sure they were talking about her and she didn't like it at all. Why did Sheik tell them about her quest ? Was it the Princess who asked him to ? What did it have to do with Arisa's family ? She didn't really like the fact that he was speaking about her death so calmly. Sure she knew it was an option when she accepted but still ! It wasn't on her plans to die right now so he shouldn't be scaring the woman. She should only be happy because her kingdom will go better. Ok, it was dangerous but it was because of it that she accepted. She couldn't leave it all to a single guy, hero or not. Well, it was true it was a stupid reason to risk your life but eh ! Everyone die one day ! She had the chance to choose how and do it with class. It wasn't everyday you are asked to help saving a world.

Now for my dear readers who are probably thinking she is a simple minded and irresponsible girl, I think I must say that it's her own way of reassuring herself. Sure the hero you're following in her adventures has a big sense of justice, and can't stand to see people suffer without doing something but she wasn't suicidal either. She really didn't want to meet another creature like the spectre or worse like the redead (their encounter had left her more shaken than anything in her whole life) and she had to admit no matter how courageous or proud she was that during those instants when she had thought she was about to die she hadn't at all thought « anyway everyone die one day. » it was more like « Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! I want to live !!! ». So yes she was scared but she had made up her mind when she had agreed and she wouldn't back away when things were getting a bit difficult, she hadn't been raised like that. She was a determined girl and even if at the beginning she was staying mostly because she pitied Link, now she had met people like Saria and Kodjo's family and they were too kind to deserve living in fear of a megalomaniac king.

She shook her head, forcing herself to come out of her thoughts and when she looked up to see what was happening in the kitchen she saw...red.

Her eyes widen and she let out a small surprised cry before taking a step backward when she saw Sheik's bloody eye staring back at her in what seemed like anger. She gulped.

« What are you doing here ? »

« N-Nothing. » she mumbled looking away and mentally slapping herself.

His visible eye narrowed dangerously and she gulped again. Arisa was right, she thought vaguely, he didn't like when he was eavesdropped on. Well, he should be more careful, it wasn't her fault. Moreover she couldn't resist her curiosity. It was definitely NOT her fault.

« Sasha ? » Arisa's voice broke the tense silence as she popped in the living room.

« Y-Yes ? »

« But...What are you doing here, little one ? You should be sleeping. »

« I wanted to-to ask you something but... » she answered still feeling awkward under ice-cube-guy burning gaze.

« What was it ? » the woman asked in a concerned voice.

« Er... » she began while dancing from foot to foot. « Stop looking at me like that It was an accident. »

« Tch. »

It was the only answer she got before he looked away, focusing his gaze on a wall. She sighed and came nearer to the woman who was looking at her expectantly. She blushed a bit and took a deep breath.

« You see...I was wondering if...Maybe... » she absentmindedly scratched her itching neck. « Sheik, stop listening. » she heard a discreet snort and the feeling got away. « I-I got... »

« What ? » the woman asked coming closer in order to be able to heard the girl's whisper.

Arisa blinked a few time and as if her worry for the girl's well being disappeared she burst into laughing making said girl frown and blush furiously.

« It is not funny ! »

« I'm sorry, child. »

Sasha could nearly feel Sheik curious gaze on her (actually she COULD feel it on her neck) and her host went into the kitchen, still giggling, searching for something. The two heard a small cry of victory before the woman came back and hand our hero some kind of square white cloth. She then wicked at the soon to be dead from embarrassment girl and pushed her to the stairs.

Once in her room she closed the door and leaned against it.

_That was so __embarrassing; I wish the earth could swallow me right now._

She glanced at the cloth she had been given and tilted her head to the side. She cursed this old world and wondered how she was supposed to use it. A few minutes later, she was laying in her bed thinking hard on how uncomfortable climbing a mountain could be with those things on for at least two days. Mother Nature must hate her to be so mean. That or someone up there was laughing his head off because of her. On that thought she fell asleep enjoying the softness of the large bed after a week in a tiny and hard one.

The next day she went into town to buy equipment for the journey to the fire temple. She needed new shoes; her old ones hadn't appreciated her stay and the run in the forest, new arrows, more deku nuts, food and appropriated clothes. According to Alinor the temperature in the mountain went up dramatically and the Death Mountain really deserved its name.

So after raiding a few shop, she bought brown leather boots. She was pretty sure she would have horrible blisters on the feet but her trainers definitely wouldn't survive a new temple and going bare feet was out of question. Fortunately her bag continued to weight nothing and when Arisa gave her more white fabrics and Kodjo more of his miraculous poison -er I mean potion, it was the fact that the bag was full that stopped them from stuffing things in it.

Sheik hadn't appeared that day but a few times she had sensed his eyes on her. She couldn't find him but with Alinor they were sure he was looking after them. The fairy didn't seem to care and the human who was getting used to it just shrug it away.

The next morning it was Alinor who wake Sasha and they left early in the morning after a quick breakfast with the family. The children seemed disappointed to not be able to play more with the two but it was Arisa who was the most affected by their departure. She had hugged the girl so tightly, she thought her bones would crack (even though they valiantly resisted) and the fairy had known the same sort (a bit less brutally of course).

They then made their way to ice-cube-guy who was patting his horse. He nodded his head in greeting and held out his hand like last time.

« Er...No thanks, I would like to try getting on myself. »

He raised an eyebrow but moved out of her way. She gauged the horse and after taking a deep breath she climbed on it. Note that the word « climb » is the most important one of that sentence because I could have used « get on » or « mount » but I didn't. So as I was saying she climbed on the horse. To say that she was proud of herself when she sat on its back was an understatement but it didn't last as Sheik got on as nimbly as a cat. She groaned.

_Show off !_

She locked her arms around him once again and the animal broke into an easy trot until it reached the large gate that marked the boundary between the town and the mountain. They followed the grassy path a bit more slowly. Said path was running along the abrupt wall of the mountain but soon the grass became rarer and left place to a stony and irregular steep path way. The small trees that had managed to grow in this hostile environment also became scarcer until none was left at all.

Two hours or so later the horse began to struggle in order to keep on going forward. The reddish rocks that were bigger and bigger as they progressed slowed him down until finally he couldn't go further.

« From now on we will have to walk. » Sheik told them as he dismounted and helped Sasha sliding down.

« How long will we have to walk ? »

« If we don't meet too much obstacles a small week will be enough. »

« A week ?! » the fairy repeated incredulous. « I wonder if we took enough water. »

« And I wonder if I shouldn't have bought sunscreen cream. » the girl responded while putting a hand in front of her eyes to prevent the sun from blinding them and looking up to the top of the mountain.

« Bought what ? »

« Sunscr -Never mind. Is it normal this smoke up there ? » she asked pointing to the menacing ring of red smoke that was floating above the summit.

« More or less, it has always been there but a few years ago it didn't seemed so scary. Before you ask, yes, it also due to Ganondorf. » Alinor explained while taking cover of the sun in Sasha's shadow as Sheik sent his horse back to the village. « The Gorons are living near the top. They used to take care of the temple and preserve the calm in the mountain but now they have to face their own problems. We hadn't received news from them for a while. It is said that when they refused to submit to Ganondorf, he awake an old and powerful monster to eliminated them. »

« Do you think this monster is our guardian ? »

« It's more than probable. » Sheik answered beginning to swiftly make his way through the rocks.

« Why would people live there ? They must be strange. »

« The Gorons are no humans and they eat rock that's why they live here. » the fairy précised chuckling.

« Rock ? »

« Yes, there aren't any Gorons in your world ? »

« Hell no ! No one eats rock ! »

While following the Sheikah, less at ease in this environment than he was, the fairy told her friend about this race who was new to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone ! I'm so sorry for the delay and I hope you will like this new chapter.

I wanted to thanks Cwizumi for his/her (sorry but I don't know) review. They always make me laugh so thank youuuuu !!!! X3 ^^

(p.s.: the dragon is called Vulcania ^^)

Good reading guys !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

It's been two days.

Only two days and she already felt like she wanted to go back. Her feet hurt like hell with each step she took. The irregularity of the floor and its stones didn't help at all and she already had fallen a few times scratching her knees. The heat had increase so much that the girl had suffer a few headaches, not to mention the many sunburns she had gotten and the cold shower she dreamed of taking.

She had already downed a good portion of their water. Not that it bothered the others much : Alinor only drank tiny amount of it and Sheik...Well, he hardly drank or eat at all. It worried her a bit, she had even considered forcing him to feed himself but the idea had quickly disappeared earlier that day when they had met their first monster : a multicolour crab with a single red eye. It had jumped at them from the wall of the mountain and... had died. The young man had thrown a single needle (taken from his belt) and it had planted itself in the beast's eyes which had fallen dead at Sasha's feet. She had wrinkled her nose and Alinor had commented with an appropriated « Eww ! ». She didn't want to risk dieing just because he didn't drink enough.

After this encounter she had briefly wondered if it would be a better idea to just give him a bottle of her blood and go back to her world. It would be much quicker. He was obviously more than competent on his own if he could kill with a needle. She didn't want to know what he could do with the dagger that was hanging at his belt. Nevertheless she had refused to give up because of her lack of skills. Everyone can improve right ? Right ?!

As childish as it may seem, she was also totally jealous of him. Here she was sweating and struggling to keep on going while he, who was rolled in his strange tight blue and white clothes, was walking as if the heat was nothing. As if climbing this damn mountain was nothing.

Anyway, right now as they were setting near a cave for their second night here, the girl cursed her bad luck for having to sleep once again on the burning and hard ground. She sat down near the wall of mountain, sighing in relief. Her legs were shaking because of the long tiring walk and she didn't think she would have been to walk even a step further. Alinor who had just taken Rauru's bread (that was still eatable) out of the bag approached her friend handing a large piece to her before turning to the Sheikah and proposing some to him too. He calmly declined which made Sasha frown. She quickly shrugged it away, after all he was a big boy, he could take care of himself. Plus she wasn't sure she had the strength to argue. She was proven wrong later that evening.

Sheik had once again said he would go on the guard that night and she would have fallen fast asleep if she hadn't got to...change something. In consequence she forced herself to stand up (even if she really really REALLY didn't want to ) and grabbing her bag she began to make her way in the cave for some intimacy trying hard to ignore the two pairs of eyes that were resting on her back and to not scratch her neck.

« Sasha ? What are you doing ? » Alinor asked in her mother-mode.

« I need some privacy, a girl business. » she answered sensing, amused, the burning gaze of the young man quickly leave her person.

« Don't go to far in. The Dogodo cavern isn't a safe place. » he warned looking at the small houses of the village that could still be discerned.

« Yeah yeah. » she said absent-mindedly waving her hand.

The Dogdong cavern (or something like that) was much deeper than she had anticipated and she had to go on for a few minutes before she saw a turn to the left. She hide herself behind the wall and worriedly looking at the black mass that was ahead of her, she decided that it was far enough and that no one would see her. She quickly changed the white fabric and buried the old one as deep in the dust of the cave as she could. Not really clean if you want her opinion but just try to walk in the stifling heat of the mountain when you have something covered with blood in your bag. The smell would certainly discourage you to keep it there so she had to find a solution.

A strange noise stopped her in her digging and she looked up into the darkness ahead of her, narrowing her eyes trying to spot the cause of the sound. Not discerning anything she shrugged and stood up clapping her hands together to get ride of the red dust on them and was about to go back when the same noise from earlier reached her hears. She spun around, heart beating wildly and waited a second, suspicious. Finally a far away whimper echoed softly in the cave ; as though an animal was hurt.

« Er...Is there someone ? »

The girl looked at the entrance of the cave hesitating. If someone or something needed her she couldn't let him down but at the same time Sheik had said it wasn't safe and she had the feeling that something horrible would happened if she went there. It torn her heart but she turned to the exit after having put her bag back on her shoulders and made her way out. She was brave but not stupid.

She had only taken four steps when she heard it again. That dragging noise. She gulped and glanced over her shoulder only to see a green scaly paw rounding the corner. The girl froze as an enormous lizard appeared out of the shadow. Her eyes nearly bogged out of her head when she saw the beast. How could she miss the sound of its footsteps ? It was the size of a table for goodness sake !

Once again, like every time she was scared her voice refused to obey and didn't come out. The monster's yellow eyes fell on her and it blinked with both of its eyelids before its face broke into something that must be a smile for its specie. Long sharp teeth shone in the last ray of the sun sending a chill down the girl's spine. It advanced toward her dragging its long tail behind it and as her voice was caught in her throat and her weapons were still outside, she opted for the only other option that seemed reasonable at this precise moment. She ran.

_When I think I wanted to help it..._

The beast roared seeing its prey fleeing and for a tiny beautiful second she thought that it was because it couldn't follow her. Until she hear a roll behind her that was coming closer and closer. She didn't dare looking too afraid of what she would see. Suddenly the faint pink glow of her fairy lightened the cave as Alinor flew frenetically toward her.

« Sasha ! What was tha- »the fairy spotted the monster behind her and stopped dead in her...flight. « Din, Sasha how did you- »

« Later Alinor. Later. »

With that the girl grabbed her friend and in a matter of second they burst out of the cave. Her eyes scanned the surroundings trying to find Sheik but her attempt was only award with...void. There was no one.

_Damn it where is he when you need him ?_

She quickly let go of Alinor and threw herself at her bow and quiver. If he wasn't here to help them then she would save their ass herself. She rolled to the side (not really practical with a bag on your back) and getting up on her tired legs that nearly gave out under her, she turned to face the monster. She was about to aim at it when she saw that the it was rolled in a tight ball and was in fact not running after her but rolling. In a normal situation she probably would have burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of that sight but right now she couldn't bring herself to and only jumped to the side to avoid the creature that crashed down and stopped its course where she had stood a second ago.

For a minute she allowed her mind to drift off the situation and thought of how proud she was of herself for standing her ground like that. She always thought that if she was in danger she would run as far away from the threat never looking back but here she was bow in hand, aiming at a giant lizard that come rolling after her and her fairy. Maybe it was because her life was in the line like the last time with the redead. Just thinking about the rotting corps made chills ran down her spine and she forced herself to come back in the present.

She let go of her arrow but her traitorous shaking hands made her miss her target by at least a yard. She was about to pull out another one when the reptile draw a huge breath, throwing his head back to allowed more air in its lungs and even though her instincts cried for her to move away because something bad certainly would happen, she stayed rooted to the floor frowning in confusion at the monster antics.

« Move out of the way ! » the fairy shouted.

As it was about to let go of his breath Sasha was thrown to the hard ground by a blur of blue and white.

She landed on her side and winced in pain as a jet of fire flew a few inch above their heads illuminating the mountain in red and orange light. Sasha lay there a few second a bit shocked by what had just happened and pinned to the floor by Sheik's body. His ruby like eye locked with hers for only an instant before he stood up in a flash. The girl blinked a few times recovering and when she turned her head to the right she saw her hand still holding her bow and her hair spread on the floor.

_Since when are they so short ?_

Suddenly the smell of burnt hair reached her nose and her eyes widened. Alinor flew above her inspecting the girl for any injury and asked concerned.

« Are you okay ? »

« What ? No I'm not ! What is that thing an- and look at my hair ! That damn lizard burnt my hair ! »

« It's a dogodo a kind of dragoon and you're lucky it was just your hairs. »

« Lucky ? I don't see why look at them do you know how long I had to wait - »

A roar echoed in the mountain efficiently cutting the girl's blab -who had nearly forgotten about the beast's presence- and the two looked up to see Sheik gazing expressionlessly at the reptile that stumbled and fell dead to the side in a loud « thump ». Its tail that now had multiple needles planted in it twitched a last time before going totally still.

« Step back girl. » the Sheikah said walking away from the monster while she stood up.

« It's already dead. There is no need to... »

She didn't finish her sentence as the reptile's skin started to glow red. She moved hurriedly backward. That certainly wasn't normal (in her opinion at least) and she didn't need to be told twice. The corps suddenly exploded sending pieces of flesh and...others things flying everywhere. Instinctively she grabbed Alinor and held her protectively not wanting to see her fine wings being crushed by a rain of blood and flesh. Even if it wasn't necessary because the burst wasn't that powerful.

Once the silence came back and she had taken a piece of monster off her shoulder, she turned to the fairy and the young man feeling a bit disgusted by what had just happened.

« I supposed that was normal. »

« The explosion ? Yes, sorry I should have warned you. » the fairy said apologetically.

« It's...fine, I guess. But I warn you : I think I'm going to be ill. »

The Sheikah grabbed her things that had stayed near the entrance of the cave and gave it to her pointing at a plane space a bit higher on the 'road'.

« We leave you alone two minutes and you manage to draw a Dogodo out of a cave were there is supposed to be no left and nearly get yourself killed crushed then incinerated. » he said with amusement and disbelief in the eye(s).

« Actually I'm wondering how I did it myself. » she answered taking her cloak and daggers from his hands a bit confused as to why he brought it to her. « By the way where you ? »

« I was making sure there weren't any threat around but I guess you are the only real one here. We will camp up there it will be safer. »

« What do you mean I'm a threat ? It wasn't my fau- »

Once again she was cut off by a loud rumble. The ground started to tremble and the girl looked down frowning. Her brain proceeded slowly the fact that the sound was coming from above and not beneath and she looked up. For a second she considered crying in despair. Was it so hard to ask to just have more than a few minutes of peace ?

A pane side of the mountain had gotten loose and huge rocks were rolling down the wall of the mountain above the Dogodo cavern apparently heading in their direction. She just groaned and let Sheik grab her upper arm before he led her out of the way.

The rocks crashed down on the path they had followed the previous day with a thunder like sound as the three climbed up the even more precipitous path that they were supposed to use only the next day trying to reach the plane spot the had decided to camp on.

That day Sasha learned that sounds too loud on the Death Mountain could put you in one of the many situations that make the mountain be called that way. Not that she was particularly eager to do so but from that moment on she swore to never scream or speak too loud except if she had really given up on life.

When he was sure they were in security the young man let go of her arm and the instant it left her person she slipped on a rock and fell. She groaned face still kissing the dusty floor.

« We are sleeping here tonight so if you want you can stay like this. » Alinor said teasingly.

« Thank you Alinor your support really make me feel better. »

« At your service. »

The girl sat up and with a tired sigh undid her hair band before running her fingers through her hair. She stilled.

_It has to be a joke._

Really slowly, fearing to be proven wrong by the harsh reality she felt the tip of her hair and bit back a scream. They used to reach the middle of her back but right now only half of them did so the others didn't even passed her shoulder bone. That damn cold blood thing had destroyed nearly a year of patience ! Her chest tightened and as stupid as she understood it sound she wanted to cry. It was just hair but she had waited so long for them to reach that height that it saddened her to have them like that. Alinor saw her and took pity on the distressed looking girl.

« They aren't that short you know ? It could have been worse. »

« I...know. » she answered as her voice broke slightly.

« Maybe you should cut the rest, they will be healthier. »

Sasha looked up at the pink fairy. She was right it could have been worse, she could have died and all she could do right now was mourn over her hair ? It was pitiful. She let go of her hair and after taking a deep breath, she smiled at her friend. A new cut couldn't be that bad.

« I think I will need a little help. »

« I will stop you if I see you're about to make yourself bald. »

« Er...Thank you. »

Half an hour later found the two still discussing about the height and the hair perfectly intact. Sasha had her dagger in her right hand and was taking measure with her left. She had been about to cut at least three times but each time she had stopped and asked the « are you sure ? » question that probably would have her killed by a impatient Alinor who wouldn't be able to stand it much longer.

All of sudden the dagger was taken from her hand by a Sheik who was also starting to get annoyed by this stupid conversation. The girl was about to protest when he told her to sit still. Hesitantly she did as she was told with her back to him. She stiffed when he ran his hand in her hair tugging at the knots but if he noticed he didn't comment. When they weren't too much left he grabbed them in one hand he placed his dagger at a certain length.

« Not too short please. » she blurred out shutting her eyes tightly.

He snorted and brought down the dagger a bit. In a swift move (before she could make another complain) he cut. She cracked open an eye then the other one to see the young man holding the dagger at her over her shoulder and as she took it she heard the faint rustle of cloth that characterised his movements. When she turned he was already sitting back on the rock he had been on earlier.

That night, despite her fatigue it took her nearly two hours to fall asleep as she stared at the stars above (the ones she could see with the smoky ring floating up there) and played with her now passed shoulder length hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi ! It's me again ! I am not dead ! ^^'

I'm back at school so I think it will take a bit longer for me to write, please forgive me. I will try to compensate by making slightly shorter chapter but more often. At least I will try.

If you see some mistakes don't hesitate and tell me !

See you !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9

She looked at the entrance.

The strange symbols decorating the sides of the 'door' looked a bit like...well it looked as if a bear put its paws in paint then on the door frame. Strange. She wondered if it had an aesthetic purpose or if it was supposed to be some kind of threat for enemies.

She chanced a glance in the cave that -according to Alinor and Sheik -was the Gorons city and hesitated a bit. Last time she entered a cavern, she had been attacked by a mini dragon. She sighed and walked in staying close to the two others.

Sheik said he had to talk to the Goron chief about something important and Alinor and she had supposed it was about Ganondorf and the Princess, maybe they would do some kind of revolution. Of course it could also be that they just wanted some news about the situation in the mountain. One or either. It unnerved her a bit that the young man still didn't want to tell them about his mission, of course they weren't best mates and all but still, they had spent nearly a week climbing here together. She believed they had the right to know at least a few things about him. He hadn't even taken his face mask yet. For someone with a curious nature like hers it was pure torture not to know what his face looked like. Last time she asked he had rudely embarrassed her and she certainly didn't want it to happen again.

However Alinor and her had talked about it a bit when he had been too fast and had left them trailing behind. Each had a different theory : the fairy thought it was a tradition or something like that whereas Sasha firmly believed that he just had something to hide.

But back to the topic, the long corridor was lightened by the outside light -even if it wasn't much as the sun was setting -and by torches that could be discerned at the end of the long path. The walls were smooth as in natural caves when water smooths the rock. They arrived in a huge hall and the girl's breath caught in her throat.

Right before her was an enormous cavern 'built' in circle. Surprisingly it really looked like a city. Just under the mountain. Imagine some kind of troglodyte village on three stories. Torches compensated for the lack of light -and the girl pondered on that fact. Was it really healthy all this dioxide ? Maybe the Gorons didn't mind. She, on the other hand, wasn't sure if it was. She frowned a bit upon noticing she could breathe normally in the city and after a few more second she finally noticed the small holes near the ceiling. They were so discrete that she didn't see them at first but with a bit more prepared look, you could easily spot them. It was clear they were the reason of her non suffocation as they probably were related with the outside and in consequences let the pure air flew in. The walls -that were as smooth as the ones of the corridors -were decorated with symbols and engravings. Not in a subtle way but all in all it was still beautiful.

It probably could have been much more if it wasn't for the large cracks that were running on some of the houses. It looked like something really hard had been throw against the walls and had damaged them. She vaguely noticed that a door had crumbled down forbidden the access to what laid behind and her hands became sweaty as she tried to spot a living being in the cave-village. However she found no one. The heavy silence gave the place an eerie and uncomfortable atmosphere.

She gulped. Something bad had happened here, the rumours Alinor had been talking about earlier were obviously not totally unfound.

It scared her a bit. If the Gorons were as strong as her friend had said what could possibly had happened to left their village like that ? Surely the Guardian couldn't have already killed all of the poor Gorons, right ? She didn't want to believe that she would never meet one. Alinor had told her so much about them it was just IMPOSSIBLE.

« Where do you think they- » she began to ask.

« Quiet girl. » Sheik interrupted her.

Sasha lifted an eyebrow. Should she point out at this rude boy that 'girl' wasn't her name ? Maybe he just forgot it, in that case she should remind it to him. And write it down (we never know, goldfish memory did exist after all) for him. Unfortunately she hadn't enough time to do so as he began to lead them through a maze of corridors and stairs.

« What is he looking for ? There is no one here. » the girl asked softly her fairy.

« I've no idea but I hope we won't stay too long. I have the awful feeling that someone is watching us. » the fairy answered quietly.

The girl looked around wondering once again how people could know if others were watching. But who was she to say that ? She could feel it when Sheik was looking at her after all. By the way she still didn't know how she did that. Not like she did it on purpose but it was here and she couldn't stand not understanding something her own body did. Maybe she should ask him, he would surely know -it was his eye that did it after all.

At this point Sasha had to let go of her thoughts because a strange noise reached her ears. As if a mini bomb had exploited under a cushion. She frowned and turned to her companions.

« Did you hear i- Alinor ? Sheik ? »

She looked around her with a startled expression. She couldn't possibly have lost them. Right ? No certainly not. They were just after this corner. Yeah, that was it. She rounded said corner and re-entered the main hall but on the second floor this time. She frowned and quickly scanned the place but in vain. She didn't saw them.

_Sam, Scoobidoo I will never make fun of you ever again._

Pushing the idea of monsters- or whatever gave the impression of being watched to Alinor- away from her mind, she took a deep breath preparing to call out for them not noticing the creature that was creeping behind her.

« Alinooor ?! Shei- What the- AAAAAAH ! »

Her scream echoed in the whole cave so loud that dust fell from the ceiling.

Sheik stopped dead in his tracks and didn't even bother to turn around already knowing that the girl he was supposed to protect wasn't with them anymore. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't noticed she was no longer following. What a stupid mistake. Especially since he was thinking of HER. Well not exactly her but her role to play in Hyrule's destiny.

During almost seven years he had to watch Ganondorf destroy his beloved country and terrified its inhabitants. He will never admit it out loud for he had too much respect for the Princess's prophecy but he had began to loose hope. Every day Ganondorf power grew and the Hero still slept. It was alarming. And then the Princess had dreamt. Dreamt of a HER. Someone who could make the difference for as long as Link would not been able to do so. The fact that it was a girl had surprised him at first but nonetheless the word honoured wasn't even closed to describe how he had felt when the Princess asked HIM to be her support in her quest. Not that he would let anyone know. He was a Sheikah after all.

But then he was cruelly reminded that life and fate were unfair : he indeed...met her.

She was probably the strangest creature that had ever walked the holy lands of Hyrule. First was the strange tattoo he had seen on her back when he had to bath her. The Princess had told him that in her dreams the girl had wings on her back but he hadn't exactly expected them to be like that. It wasn't an important detail but it had still unsettled him.

Then, there were her personality and her mood swings. The first few days of their journey to the Goron village had been punctuated with her isolating herself at times, her growls (yes growls !) and complains about nearly everything then a second later her being nice and smiling. He had thought it was because of the heat or something- despite the fact that he was sure the fairy knew something he didn't- but now- for the past three days- she had been nothing but...normal. It was slightly nerve wracking.

To finish there was her surprising luck- or lack of it (it depends on how you see things). As they climbed here she had slipped so many times he had stop counting, she had nearly die by falling off the cliff at least three times. By digging near the pane of the mountain- the Goddesses know why- she had been very near being crushed by a rock. Not forgetting her meeting with a Dogodo that had almost got her and her fairy killed.

He rapidly understood that staying too close to her for too long wasn't healthy even when she wasn't awake. He clearly remembered her trying to bite him and almost succeeding in breaking his nose when he tried to wash her. She obviously didn't remember it herself (even though he had come to have a doubt about it when she tried to crush his ribs on the horse) but she had vaguely regained her consciousness thanks to the cold water and according to the fight she had put up when she had noticed what he was doing ; hadn't appreciated the attention. Thankfully he was much stronger than her and had been able to hold her still before she literally drowned herself in the river.

At least she was a bit street wise. After all she did manage to seal the first Guardian on her own. Granted she almost died but she still did it.

No matter what he said he also had to admit that she was quiet funny. She was desperately clumsy but still didn't want to recognise this simple fact. He often wondered if every girl in her world were the same but strangely also often found himself wishing they weren't.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and with the girl's fairy, turned back on his heels and tried to find her. The fairy took off to the ceiling and tried to spot the girl from up there while he searched traces of her footsteps in the dust of the floor. He had to go all the way back to the second floor before he finally found something. He couldn't believe he had lost her so soon without knowing it. He must have been more engrossed in his musings than he thought. He followed her tracks as they stopped where he deduced she had noticed she was left behind. He saw much larger tracks and frowned. Something had followed her. What deepened his frown was that he was sure those were the prints of a Goron and recent ones. So they were hiding. But why did they take her ?

Muffle baritone voices suddenly reached his piercing ears. Too low for a normal person to hear but he was no normal person for he was a Sheikah. Young compared to the famous Impa but still well trained. In a second he knew where they were.

Sasha desperately struggled against her bindings. Mentally praying for Sheik or Alinor to have heard her cry; she was sort of happy to have finally managed to get a sound out of her damn throat while she was scarred. Even though she would have preferred not be scared in the first place of course. The giant creatures that had captured her had however made sure she didn't emit any other by stuffing a piece of cloth in her mouth so large she would probably suffocate soon. She had been laid on some kind of table with her wrists tied so tight with a cord that her struggles were making them raw but she refused to give up. Sheik would come and once again showing what a super warrior he was, he would kick their rocky ass. They were what ? Ten ? Fifteen ? Er...Yeah ! The fingers in the nose ! And then Alinor would take care of her wrists.

« We can't let her go now ! » One of the beasts said for the umpteen times.

« Brothers, I think he is right, now that we tried to defend ourselves she will tell Ganondorf and he will send us Vul- »

« Don't speak his name » hushed another one as the atmosphere of the room grew fearful.

« Then we will have to kill her. » a third said.

An icy silence rang in the room and her eyes widened considerably. They couldn't be serious ! She hadn't done anything wrong.

« We have no other choice. Go fetch a hammer. We will make her pay for all the others. »

The activity in the piece became hectic as they tried to find the weapon. Her heart stopped before its beats speeded up even more than before. They were about to torture her ? She redoubled her struggles definitely not wanting to die like that. That would teach her wanting to help people who didn't want her aid. She could feel tears built up in her eyes.

« Are you sure ? » a creature said all of sudden.

The room calmed down as everyone turned toward the huge beast that had talked. She looked at him with shining hopeful eyes.

_Yes ! Keep on talking little one !_

« I mean are we sure she is with Ganondorf ? She could be a simple hylian. »

« Have you seen her ears ? She is no hylian ! Anyway what a human would come here for ? » the Goron put a large hand on his brother's shoulder. « Don't let yourself being fool Akitra, nobody will come to our help. »

« The Chief doesn't believe the same. »

Another heavy silence stretched itself during which Sasha cursed every people in the room- except for Akitra- for deciding to kill her just because of her ears. Suddenly one of her bindings loosened a bit. She stilled.

« The Chief is waiting for Link, as we are all but SHE is not our brother. »

Link ? Their brother ? There must be some kind of mistake. If they were talking about the Link she saw, they had nothing in common. She heard metal ringing against stones and busied herself with the cords once again. One of her hand finally came free and she would have sigh in relief if she had been able. A relatively loud noise echoed in the room making her jump and she turned her head, curious, as she recognised it as the noise that had drawn her attention earlier (you know the mini bomb under the cushion ?).

« Bless you. Be careful with the dust ; don't forget she has friends here. »

_A __sneeze ?_

She raised an eyebrow and a Goron looked at her with hard eyes which then went up to her bindings. He froze upon seeing one of her hands free and she paled pleading him with fearful eyes.

« Brothers ! She is escaping ! »

All heads turned to her and she shook her head trying to deny the obvious comment, not exactly knowing why. The closest creature hurried to her side and pinned her hand back on the table nearly breaking her wrist in the process. She winced in pain and the tears finally escaped her eyes when she saw a Goron coming closer armed with a huge hammer and a determined gaze. She tried to scream but it only came out as muffled whimpers.

He raised it above his head and she was attempting to cower away when the door of the room opened letting light pour in the dark piece. Once again every heads turned to the new trouble makers. She saw the soft pink glow of Alinor next to Sheik. The bright light that was coming from behind him made him look like a real shadow except for his red eyes that was shining. It was terrifying yet she couldn't stop the relieved tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

When the door opened Sheik ran his eyes on every faces in the room until they made contact with the clear grey eyes he was looking for. He didn't know why but when he saw her tears, pain erupted in his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Once again thank you cwizumi and Lil'Sheep and for the first time SEZwho94, twilight storm dragon and Cereah it make me so happy that you like it X3

This chapter was harder to write than I had initially thought, I just couldn't get it right ! You can't imagine how many times I erased all I had done because it just was not what I had in mind ! It still isn't actually but I think I can cope with it and go were I want to go in the long term.

I hope you will like it nevertheless ^^

Good readying !!!

Chapter 10

She thought she saw something.

It probably only was some trick due to the flickering light or the tears blurring her vision but for the shortest of time she thought she saw something strange in Sheik's eyes. As if he was struggling with an internal dilemma. The intensity of his gaze would have certainly made her feel uncomfortable had it last more than a few seconds. He blinked and when his visible ruby eye re-opened, it had disappeared.

And just as if his eyes had held some kind of spell over all of them, the moment he blinked, the Gorons came back to their senses. It took them just a few more milliseconds to comprehend what was happening - that is to say they were under what they thought to be an attack from enemies - and to react.

The one holding her wrist exchanged a look with the one armed with the hammer and tightened his hold making her winced in pain. She wondered how much more pressure it would be able to take before it snapped. She was unable to dwell on it for too long (not that she really wanted to know) because of the battle cry the armed rock eater let out before charging at Sheik. He apparently was sure there wasn't any other "enemy" with them because if it wasn't the case it was most certainly a stupid thing to do. He didn't even let the young man speak or explain what they were doing here.

_So much for trying to be discreet._

The mass collided forcefully with the ground in a impressive rumble as Sheik stepped aside to avoid being hit. Sasha closed her eyes in relief. It was unfortunately short lived as another loud crash shook the room. It was soon followed by another and another.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Sheik jumping to the right side to dodge a blow from the Goron. He quickly stood up before being forced to crouched down again as the hammer flew above his head. The rock eater's moves followed each other in a surprisingly graceful dance. He was swinging the huge hammer with ease but the strength he put in his strokes was enough to make dust fell from the ceiling.

She was once again left to wonder what kind of monster could Ganondorf Guardian be for the Gorons not having been able to kick his ass. No matter what he was, such strength could certainly make a difference. From the way he was moving she could tell that Sheik didn't really want to fight against this one may it be because of the fact that he thought of him as an misjudging ally or because he thought he couldn't win, the effect was the same and he just kept on dodging.

Why did it seem so easy when other people did it ? When she had been up against monsters she had to struggle to just not die of a heart attack - or move of you take into account her meeting with the redead - and she was pretty sure that she hadn't move that gracefully even during her dance lessons back at school. You understand that they are a bit better than you when you start envying something as simple as a jump...

She took a sharp intake of air, out of fear, when a particularly fast blow passed just a inch away from the young man. It soon appeared to have been a very silly thing to do as she nearly choked herself because of her gag. It made Sheik turn his head her way to see what cause her fit of coughs. He gritted his teeth in annoyance when he saw no immediate menace on her. And it allowed the Goron to take advantage of his sudden distraction. The Sheikah barely avoided a direct hit and the mass grazed his arm just enough to make him growl and lose his balance.

He caught himself and jumped away from the weapon which was falling down on him. In an instant Sheik's posture changed and Sasha knew that he wasn't going to keep on refusing to attack back anymore. And indeed three seconds later the rock eater's dance was brought to an end when Sheik put a foot on the hammer. The speed with which he had stood up from his crouched position on the floor surprised the Goron whose eyes widened. The young man was about to kick him when the other Gorons who had been looking at the fight without joining suddenly cried out and surrounded Sheik. Even the one holding her went in the melee after having tightened her bounds so much that she had stopped feeling her fingers.

A picture of Princess Peach waiting like an idiot for rescue while Mario battled his way to her suddenly flashed into her mind. It sure was a strange moment to think of something like that but in a way the comparaison was quite appropriate. Sure Sheik didn't really look like Mario but she was most certainly acting like Peach and the Gorons like Bowser - even if the context wasn't exactly the same.

She was brought out of her musings when the soft pink glow of Alinor entered her vision.

"Shhhh I'm going to undo the cords stay still," the fairy whispered forcing Sasha to stain her ears to hear her above the commotion near by.

She vaguely wondered if the fairy really had enough strength to do something like that but she didn't say anything. Not that she could even if she wanted. She felt the tiny arms of her friend pulling on the cords and grazing her abused wrists. She tried to help her but the fairy slapped her hand and returned to her attempts to pull loose the bounds.

The two of them worked on it for a few minutes during which Sheik struggled against the Gorons and held surprisingly well his ground...at least as well as one could against eleven angry Gorons. That is to say not that well. He was confined in a defensive posture and hadn't any hope of changing it unless he decided to take drastic measures which would interfere greatly with his plans of talking to Chief Darunia. Proud and overprotective as he was toward his clan, even if he knew it was in order to preserve the girl, he would never accept any harm be done to his brothers. He would certainly refuse to have any contact with the kingdom for awhile which meant that they wouldn't have any chance of obtaining the Goron Tunic. And with it sealing the second Guardian for the Hero. He quickly glanced at the girl to see how she was fairing before refocusing his attention on the problem at hand.

Not too well indeed.

Her left hand finally pulled free and she quickly took the gag out of her mouth with a relieved sigh. She was about to thanks Alinor when a hand the size of a watermelon caught the little fairy's wings.

"Trying to escape again, ain't we ?" asked menancingly the Goron who she reconised as being the one who nearly broke her arm.

He turned his head to look at the fairy who was furiously struggling against his grip while cursing in her high pitched voice and frowned.

"Why did a fairy join Ganondorf ?" he mumbled to himself before taking a grave and hateful tone while gripping her wings more forcefully. "How could you betrayed the Great Fairies ?"

"Ow ! Let go !"

"Quiet trai- "

"Hey ! You're hurting her !" Sasha cried out indignant still attempting to free her second hand.

"You monster be gone !" he answered before lifting his unused fist, well decided to bring it down on her.

Alinor's struggles payed off and she managed to escape his grip. She didn't lose time and immediately flew toward the eyes of the rock eater. He didn't react fast enough and she connected with his eyes preventing him from seeing Sasha finally freeing her right hand and, in the swiftest movement she had ever performed in her whole life, turning on the table, putting her two feet on his stomach and pushing with all her strength. He was sent backward and hit one of his friends making the two topple over.

Sheik took advantage of the flaw in his opponents attacks and jumped up. He first landed on top of a Goron's head and put all his weight on him, making him lose balance, before jumping again, away from them and close to the girl and her fairy.

He spotted her bag laying in a corner of the room but decided against going for it. He wouldn't have enough time and would be surround again before he could even take hold of it. He needed to bring the girl to a safe place first. He would come back later to see Chief Darunia. Alone.

Sasha looked at what she had just done with wide eyes. A discreet feeling of pride erupted in her chest but it was quickly squashed down by panic when the Gorons turned her way after Sheik had jumped his way out of the circle they formed.

He grabbed her upper arm – she thanked all gods for not having inspired him to take her already painful wrists – and with Alinor (and the Gorons) hot on their heels, they fled the room. He lead them back to the third level – she never had climbed stairs that fast - toward the entrance but had to change his plans of escaping by the same way they had come in, midway, when three Gorons pooped out from a room and blocked their way. She didn't know if it was the same as before who had taken some secret passage or they were new one

Sheik tightened his hold on her arm, Alinor screamed in surprise and Sasha wondered if they were the same as before who had used some secret alley or it they were new one. All the same, they were trapped between the wall and the hole in the center of the village with no way of going further. She looked back to see their opponents too close to allowed them to turned back either, then back to the Sheikah with wide eyes.

"Get them !" she heard from one of the rock eater.

"And now ?" she asked him urgently.

She vaguely wondered how she could have been so calm the last time when she had thought she would die against Ganondorf's Spectre. Maybe her fever had blurred her mind a little more than she had initially thought... She sure didn't want to die now.

"Tch." was the despiteful answer Sheik gave her.

Apparently he wasn't exactly thinking along the same line as her because he suddenly turned to her, lifted her bridal style and aligning himself with the edge, he stepped back, a bit took a run-up and... jumped off.

_What the -_

"You're maaad !" she screamed over the air that rushed pass her ears.

She grabbed his clothes and buried her face in his chest, refusing to see it. She felt him tense and she knew the ground was coming. Fast. She hadn't time to think about anything else because the impact occurred. Quite softly to tell the truth. She raised her head surprised to still be alive after a fall like that.

Her pupils - which were retracted because of the rush of adrenaline - searched around her for any signs of her death. She didn't find any. No blood, no pain, nothing. She was still alive, the Gorons were somewhere two floors above, and Sheik was still holding her and probably had soften the landing because his legs were still bent. He put her down and she felt as if her legs were in cotton and would give away under her weight.

How he managed to prevent them from crashing brutally on the ground was a mystery. Was it really possible to be strong or swift enough to do something like that ? She will need to have a serious talk with her P.E. teacher when she goes back to school.

But back to the topic, the Gorons didn't seem as happy as her of their survival. They cried out some words that must have been curses or insults judging by their intonations but she couldn't understand their meaning. Some started to throw rocks at them while others disappeared from her sight, probably to come down taking the stairs.

"Hey ! Stop it !" Alinor squeaked as she dodged the falling rocks.

Sheik once again took the lead and went to an opened door with a strange fluffy carpet placed in front of it. They entered a room with walls covered in engravings. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a Goron standing near the furthest wall and she would have gone back on her tracks immediately had she not understood a second later that it actually was only a statue. She breathed out in relief. However upon looking around her, she noticed that there was no exit to this room except for the one they had just come through. She exchanged a look with Alinor who seemed to have noticed the same thing before looking at Sheik, confused.

For a second, the possibility of him being an enemy after all brushed her mind and she gulped. It couldn't be, right ? He wouldn't have risked his life like that if he wanted to kill her. She stared at his back and decided to push away the thought of him being a traitor. She was just being paranoid because of the giant creatures that were running after them. She had never been a good thinker in problematic situations.

The young man didn't noticed her doubts as he was busying himself with the statue that had attracted her attention. He rounded it as if searching for something on it and then stopped on its left side. He put both of his hand on it and seemed to brass himself.

Was he really going to do what she thought he was going to do ? Did he realised that this thing was really big and probably just as heavy ? Well... on second thought, if he could jumped off a cliff without blinking an eye, pushing something like... that, must be a piece of cake, right ?

Before he could possibly have put enough pressure on the block to move it, it did on its own. She flinched away as instead of moving to the right as it should have, it came further in the room, toward her. Sheik took a long step back .

"Stay back, girl."

He pulled out his dagger and wait for the reason of its movement to show itself. The block came forward in agonizing slowness. At least what seemed like slowness. And finally, it halted.

A strange smell of grilled meat reached her nostrils and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was almost immediately followed by a wave of abnormal heat. She had thought she had gotten used to it during this past week on the Death Mountain but there...it was almost unbearable. It felt as if she couldn't breath normally. She took a few steps back trying to shield herself from it.

Then, stepping round the statue, came the largest Goron she will probably ever see. He stood there, surprised by there presence here yet still tall and threatening. His spiky hair and beard looked surprisingly much like a lion's mane. They had a pale blond color but some points of his beard seemed strangely shorter and darker than others. She realised with surprise that said hairs were burnt whence the smell of meat (a/n: for those who doubt it, it's true ! Burnt hair smell like grilled meat ! Don't ask me why, it just does ^^).

His eyes fell on Alinor, then her, and she couldn't help but notice that his deep brown eyes looked full of worry and yet that a small sparkle of light seemed to subsist in their depth. They then settled on Sheik. He studied him from head to toe and she noticed that his eyes lingered on the crying eye on the young man's chest. After some kind of eye contest between the two, Sheik respectfully nodded his head as if saluting a superior of some kind and the huge Goron's face split into a wide smile.

"Well, I-"

The large Goron couldn't finish his sentence as the others smaller ones flowed in the room blocking the exit.

"Get away from him!" one ordered.

"Gorons, my brothers ! What's the meaning of this ?"

"They are spies from Ganondorf !" one of their pursuers called.

"What ?"

"They are ! They were about to attack the village again !"

"How can you -" Sasha began but was cut off.

Indeed the Goron with the mane threw his head back and burst out laughing. It was a deep and rich sound that surprised her and ricocheted on the walls of the room and filled it with its echo before finally dieing down.

"Trying to protect our village is a noble act," he began and the Gorons grunted in respond. "But you should be careful as to not confound allies and enemies."

The Gorons looked at each others in confusion and she felt relieved that finally someone understood yet still not comprehending how he could do it without knowing them. He then turned back to Sheik.

"I didn't expect you and your charges that soon, Child of Shadow."


End file.
